Demons of the Heart
by Melannen Halfelven
Summary: COMPLETE Was previously: ORCS Legolas is taken captive by a brutal host of orcs. He learns about love, betrayal, and friendship as he struggles to rebuild his life after the encounter.
1. Captivity

The uruk-hai's brazen spears flickered in the pale light, Legolas could see the great red Eye painted on their shields. His wrists were bound with a coarse, grey rope that had cut through his skin and left his hands numb and useless. The Elf tried to reckon the days, or possibly weeks, that had passed since he had been taken captive. Three weeks? Perhaps even longer, though Legolas had seen neither sun nor moon so he wasn't completely sure that his assumptions were correct. After musing for a while longer, the Elf was snapped suddenly back to reality when the large orc behind him cracked its whip. Legolas felt the rough cord wrap around his ankle, "Get moving!" it ordered harshly. The Elf winced in pain, and began to run faster. Legolas heard the orcs behind him muttering in their own dark speech, of which he could decipher very little.

Thranduil's son looked around and saw that the route his captors had chosen was taking them in a straight path towards the Ashen Mountains. The grass was short and tough, growing only in patches placed erratically in the dirt. There were few trees, and those that did manage to take root in the hard ground were short and gnarled with bark the color of sandstone. Legolas looked up at the sky, desparately hoping to see something other than the outstretching darkness coming from the south. Though the senery had changed little, except in the distance his keen Elf-eyes could see mountains hovering ominously in the distance like a dark cloud.

Though he was incredibly weak and fatigued, the blonde Elf managed to keep the orcs relentless pace, mechanically placing one foot in front of the other. The Elf felt his strength slowly dwindle to nothing, then he collapsed and could not get up. Black spots began to appear in front of his vision, and Legolas fought for every breath he took. The young Prince felt a metal toed boot contact his side, he tried to lift himself up but a sudden wave of dizziness knocked him back down. Legolas felt blood trickle down his neck from the gash on his left temple, and suddenly his world went black.


	2. In Mirkwood

The Elf blearily opened his eyes, blinking slowly in the bright sunlight. Where was he? He was sitting with his back to a large mallorn tree, shadows danced on the forest floor as the sun filtered throught the shifting trees. As he stood up, Legolas noticed that he was not injured, nor was he bandaged, all of the pain that he had endured during his captivity with the orc horde was gone. But how? He had no memory of ever being rescued or escaping, or of coming to this place. Looking around, Legolas noticed a winding path that ran beside a small stream, disapearing into the forest to his right. At first his steps were somewhat hesitant, in fear that he would wake and this all be a dream, but he did not wake. Quickening he pace Legolas followed the path, deeper into the forest.

Suddenly he came to a oddly familiar fork in the road. He remembered when he was only a young Elfling, he had taken left instead of right and ended up, not at the palace, but instead at the Warden's talan. Which was nearly a mile away from his destination. Quickly he went to the right, and everything became more and more familiar. He was home.

Breaking into a run, the Prince sprinted throught the trees until he came ubruptly to the palace where he lived. A smile stretched from one side of his face to another, this was too good to be real. Legolas ran to the entrance of the palace where he came upon his father.

"Ada!" he yelled out, but his father didn't seem to hear him, not even the guards at the palace door took notice of their prince. "Ada?" he said again, this time as more of a question, again he got no response. Legolas Thranduilion turned when he heard the hoof beats of a rapidly approaching horse. One of his father's most trusted wardens dismounted quickly, too quickly. The Elf ran over to his King and stopped suddenly before him, a look of guilt and sadness crossed his normally unexpressive face.

Legolas' father cleared his throat, "What news do you bring?" Legolas heard a hint of fear in his voice, something was terribly wrong.

The warden knelt before his King, "My Lord, your son, he is dead. We had been tracking the orcs for many days ere we came to their latest encampment. They left his body among carrion fowl of Mordor, Caranar is following with his body. I am so sorry for having to give you this terrible news."

Legolas stood, petrified, for what seemed like hours. He was dead? No, it couldn't be, he was right here. He knew he was. Wasn't he? With a shudder of realization the Prince understood. He was dead, he wasn't really here, it was only his spirit, the other half would be arriving any time now. Running up to his father, who stood with his head in his hands, Legolas screamed out to him, trying to reach Thranduil in the only way he knew.

"ADA! FATHER!" though, with a shaky breath, the young elf just collasped and fell to the ground, beating his fists. His father would now probably die of sadness, causing ever more grief. This wasn't right, this wasn't the way Legolas had wanted to die, he wanted to die in battle, fighting. Not like a coward.

Thranduil suddenly looked up, he had heard his son calling him. No, he thought, shaking his head slowly it was only his imagination, Legolas was dead, but he heard it again, it was Legolas. Mentally smacking himself, Thranduil directed his attention to the stricken warden in front of him.

Legolas saw his father look up when he called to him, did the King hear his son? Or was it only Legolas' imagination?


	3. Ada

Suddenly Legolas found himself suspended in the air, there was nothing around him, only empty space. The Elf found that he couldn't move or feel anything, his heart began to pound in his chest. It was a strange feeling, but it was oddly comfortable. Before he could stop his own mind from thinking, Legolas knew that it wouldn't be that aweful, actually quite nice, spending the rest of eternity here.

'No!' he thought stubbornly to himself, 'No, I cannot leave my family and friends.' but the more he tried to persuade himself, the more he began to realize that he didn't want to leave and return to Middle Earth.

Then he heard a voice behind him, it was melodic and femine. He had heard it somewhere before. She walked around the surprised Elf and faced him, it was his mother.

"Naneth?" he asked, confused. His mother had died when he was only a young elfling, hadn't she?

She smiled softly and nodded, before reaching out and caressing her son's cheek. "Ion nin."

Legolas tried to pull away but was strictly reminded that he couldn't move. "Where am I?"

"In the halls of Mandos."

"How? What . . . I . . I can't be here, I can't be dead. I'm only unconsious." he said, more as a reassurance to himself than to argue his point.

His mother only shook her head. "Not even Elves can survive a month with orcs, you should be fortunate that you lasted that long." she could see emotions raging behind his crystal eyes.

"No." he said stubbornly, "I can't just let this happen, I won't let it!" the Prince was embarrassed how much he sounded like an elfling, arguing the inevitable.

The figure of his mother began to fade, even as he called out to her.

Thranduil was in denial, his only son was dead. It just wasn't right, it shouldn't happen. The King looked up as he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye, when he looked up the grieved Elf saw a whole precession of his finest warriors and some from other lands marching towards him. At the head there was Caranar and Haldir of Lorien, each carrying a white banner. Behind them, there were three horses pulling a wagon. Its wheels of doom spinning slowly as if the wheels of time itself. Thranduil feared what was in the wagon, but he knew there was no other way. Holding his posture the best he could manage, the King slowly approached once the wagon had stopped, once time had stopped. Preparing himself, Thranduil looked over the side, afraid of what he woud see . . . .

Legolas felt himself begin to shiver, the atmosphere had become suddenly frigid. Then, as if out of his own imagination, a tall figure materialized before his very eyes. It had to be Mandos himself. A voice echoed over the Elf's head, speaking in some strange tongue that Legolas could not understand, yet somehow knew. Before he could bring himself together Mandos had disappeared, and Legolas felt himself suddenly plummeting downward. Downward.

Thranduil peered over the edge of the wagon and saw his son, except his face was pale in death and his fair skin was marred by cuts and bruises. His lips were blue, and his eyes stared straight but saw nothing. Yet, in death, Legolas had a strange beauty that he did not have in life. A peace that Thranduil had never seen, but he was dead. The King could only stand grief stricken, small rivulets of tears coursed down the King's face. Had he done something wrong by not letting Legolas out of his sight when the Elf was young? Was his being over-protective the reason behind his son's death?


	4. Guilt and Evil

The King reached out and touched his son's cold face, why did he let this happen? After his wife's death, Thranduil had been so grieved that he had buried himself in work, instead of helping his young son through the ordeal. Legolas had only been four, and his father had never been so reserved from him, so only naturally the elfling had thought it was his fault. No one had ever told him otherwise, so ever since, the Elf had carried the heavy burden, and had pushed himself to both his mental and physical limits to please his father.

Now those thoughts made their way to the surface and Thranduil was hit with a wave of guilt. He had brought his son to death. He didn't try to conceal the tears that formed in his eyes nor did he wipe them away when they began to course down his face. The King wanted to turn and leave, to hide from the facts, but he knew he couldn't abandon his son now. Thranduil knelt beside the wagon which held his son's maimed body and wept. All of his previous control vanished and the great King of Mirkwood rested his head against the wood and cried his soul out. He wept for his son, for his wife, and for all the wrongs he had done to them both.

Legolas didn't know what was happening, it felt like his heart was in his throat as he plummeted downward into the abyss. Suddenly he saw the earth, but he was flying over it, viewing it from a bird's perspective. He marveled at the beauty that he had never before noticed. Legolas wanted to stay here, there was no doubt now in his mind. Then he felt himself falling again until he was slightly under the tree-tops, then he saw a long procession of Elves and Men on horses, carrying large banners of many colors. Then he saw a sight that chilled the marrow in his bones. His father was on his knees weeping beside Legolas' own dead body. The Elf didn't really know what to think, but his heart soared knowing that his father did love him and never meant to be so cold. Though his thoughts ended abruptly and he felt himself falling, this time there was no resistance, this time he would crash.

Thranduil stood slowly up and reached out once again to caress Legolas' lifeless face, but the King instead gathered the Elf up into his arms and cradled him, crying. "Ion nin."

Suddenly, Legolas sputtered, blood spraying everywhere. Everyone present gasped, just a few seconds ago, he had been dead, something was amiss. Though Thranduil had no such thoughts, the only thing that went through his head was that Legolas was alive. He held Legolas out in front of him, and seeing that he wasn't mistaken he called out, "Someone! Get the healers!"

It took a few seconds before anyone moved, but soon the whole forest was in an uproar. All of the healers in Mirkwood flocked to the palace, everyone was running around with buckets of hot water or rags or bandages. All of the higher ranking officers were barking orders, though no one heeded them, so eventually that stopped. Legolas was taken to his private quarters where only Thranduil and the healers had access to.

Remnul, the most authoritive of the healers, had to lock Thranduil out of the room because he definitely knew nothing about medicine and was constantly in the way. Aside from that, and Legolas needing a lot of stitching and bandaging, everything was going as well as anyone could expect.

But something was wrong, everyone felt the dark foreboding in the back of their mind. An evil was at work here that could not be undone, whether they were aware of it or not. Even the exuberant King knew that the happiness wouldn't last for long. Something was wrong.


	5. Alone and Afraid

Legolas had felt a gnawing conscience in the back of his mind, it had been growing seemingly with each passing moment since he had awoken from death nearly seven years earlier. It was an alien feeling to the Elf, so he couldn't put a name to the presence he felt. It felt like someone was watching him, staring unblinkingly at him. Legolas tried to ignore it, but he found it impossible. He always thought there was someone where there wasn't anyone. His mind continuously played tricks on him, soon sending him into near madness. He had become cold and isolated, only letting his father get near him. Legolas knew that all he felt was not real, but he couldn't help but continue to fall prey to his own mind's traps.

Everyone in Mirkwood knew that their Prince had gone insane, but none wanted to believe that the once happy and free-spirited Elfling that they had know was becoming no more than a wraith of his former self. No one could break his barriers and befriend the traumatized Elf. What bothered Legolas even more than being 'crazy' was the knowledge of the fact, he knew that there was no one there, yet he couldn't help but look. Also, being abused by some of the false healers didn't help.

Most of his time, Legolas spent pacing the halls or locked in his room for hours and hours. His hygiene level had dropped dramatically, as to the point where his hair was nearly in mats and his body very dirty. He became violent towards anyone who tried to help him. The only person other than Thranduil he would allow to come even remotely close to him was Glorfindel, who had endured the same experience. Though the twice born Elf of Rivendell (and Doriath) had encountered none of the problems that plagued the Prince, but could offer some small support. Though Legolas was fading.

The young Prince sat cross-legged on the ground beside his bed, rocking back and forth. He was delusional and knew it, yet he could not face the outside world. His own room had become his prison, kept him caged in. Legolas, though, was smart enough still to know that leaving his secure quarters would put himself as well as others in danger, and he wouldn't take that risk.

Legolas slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, he knew he was alone in his room during a peaceful time in Mirkwood, but his mind told him that Easterlings and Orcs were everywhere and would kill him, chop him up, and give his bits to Thranduil, so the Elf stayed as still as the Pukel Men.

Though soon Legolas' stubbornness overrode his mind's games and he stood up and stepped towards the door. Though just as he did, Melannen, one of the healers that had come from Rivendell, opened the door and came in carrying a tray with fruit and a pitcher of medicated herbal tea for the Prince.

Legolas saw the door open, and all his mind told him was that he had moved and now his enemies were coming to kill him. The Elf sprang backwards and flattened himself against the wall. Though when Melannen came in and saw the wild look in his eyes she screamed and dropped the tray she carried, causing Legolas to feel even more threatened.

Though when he saw the Elf maiden and the terrified look on her face, he realized then that he had been mistaken, immediately he felt immense regret for his actions. He walked over to where she knelt, picking up the broken glass and the scattered pieces of fruit.

"Forgive me." Legolas said as he knelt beside her to help clean up the mess.

Melannen looked up, slightly startled that the supposedly violent Elf had asked for her forgiveness. It took her a while to respond. "There is nothing to forgive, Lord." she finally said.

He looked, to her, like a hunted beast, fear and an underlying love mingled together in his eyes, which were dull and brown. He was dirty and looked as though he had not slept for many days, yet his heart was still pure and kind, that would lighten her load immensely.

Thranduil had summoned her here to be Legolas' psychiatrist, to put things lightly. Though she knew that if Legolas ever found out she was his shrink, things could go very badly.

The maiden smiled as she picked up an apple that had rolled back towards the door. She noted how graceful Legolas' movement were as he got up to get a towel to dry up the tea. At one time he had been a Prince of Mirkwood, but now there were no words to describe his horrid state of mind and being.

He came back with a small white cloth and began to blot up the drink. "What kind of sedatives did you put in this, oh Mighty Shrink of mine?"

His question surprised her so much that she was forced into momentary silence. Normally her patients, when this far advanced, lacked all comprehension and were, well, basically very dangerous dimwits. Though Melannen hated to admit it. Legolas had kept his memory and sanity to an amazing extent.

"Umm, there are no sedatives in the tea." she lied.

Legolas shook his head, his hair was black from dirt. "Why do you lie?"

His response shocked Melannen even more than his question before. "Because I want to see you well again."

The Prince snorted, "You don't give a damn."

Melannen grinded her teeth, this Elf was going to be a lot of work. Though in truth she did care for her patients, she always like the satisfaction of seeing one come out of their shell. "I do care, and I just know how much it bothers you to be wrong, so used to being perfect! Just shut up, I won't hear of it!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Melannen knew she had made a mistake. Her patience had snapped and she had let emotions get the better of her. With any of her previous patients she'd probably have already pushed them over the edge and they would have killed her. Then again, she thought to herself, Legolas is not like the other patients, not at all.

When she looked up, she saw a very rejected look on the Elf's face, his eyes were downcast and he had seemed to get smaller and weaker. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I shouldn't have."

The Prince just looked up at her with large puppy-eyes. "No, it is my fault, I should have known better." Then he got slowly up and sat, with his back to her on his bed. Perhaps his submission came from all of the male healers he had before, those that preferred to use physical force with him.

Cautiously Melannen got up and sat beside him. Maybe now she could reach him. She reached out and gently put her hand on his shoulder, Melannen felt Legolas flinch at her touch, as if expecting a physical blow. Suddenly she understood, Thranduil had subconsciously hired healers that would 'ask to be alone with Legolas,' have Thranduil leave, sedate Legolas, and then beat him. She shook her head.

"I will not harm you, Prince. I am sorry for what the others have done to you." Slowly Legolas turned to face her.

"Not in your wildest dreams can you even get a glimpse of the horror."

Melannen dropped her hand from his shoulder. "I will not try. But trust me, Legolas. Let me help you."

A wild light flashed in his eyes, "Don't you understand? You cannot cure my ailment! It is not a disease!" he raised his fist as if to strike out at her, but


	6. The New Legolas

OOPS! I accidentally posted this chapter before it was finished. Sorry! Here. It continues.

He raised his fist as if to strike out at her, but the Elf let his hand fall to his side. "Is there any hope at all?"

Melannen nodded and took his larger hand in hers, "There is always hope, Legolas Thranduilion. Do not give in to despair."

Legolas looked at her with eyes filled with confusion, like a child who had been punished severely for something they didn't know they had done wrong. Her heart went out to the Elf and before she could think to do otherwise, Melannen pulled the prince into a tight hug. "Everything will get better, I promise." The look of astonishment and happiness on Legolas' face was impossible not to see.

Legolas rested his head against her shoulder and Melannen soon began to feel his body shake as he cried. This was a big step, she thought to herself as she stroked the Elf's black, matted hair.

Suddenly an idea came to her. Straightening up, she held Legolas an arms length away from her, seeming to study him. "Legolas, mellon nin, you need a bath."

Melannen, though she wasn't sure, thought that she heard Legolas laugh. "This is going to be a lot of work."

"I will send . . ." she paused. "I will send your father in to do the work while I freshen up myself." She smiled and clapped the Elf on his shoulder. "See you later."

"Goodbye." Legolas said, standing.

It seemed like hours since Thranduil had entered Legolas' room, and Melannen's back had begun to bother her from sitting so long. She tried to imagine Legolas without his 'protective grime layer,' a name she had secretly adopted when referring to Legolas' filth. She pictured a dark-haired Elf of normal appearance, not tall on elven standards, but fair. His eyes, she thought, would be brown or grey when he finally got his spirits up. She smiled at her picture of him, for some reason it didn't seem that Legolas would look at all like his dark-haired father, the way she pictured him in her mind. Though that was the only picture she could conjure up of him.

Melannen got up from the bench she sat on in the gardens, they ought to be done by now. She had been strolling for nearly an hour. She bounded up the steps and didn't look where she was going until she bumped into someone.

Melannen looked up to see herself staring up at this incredibly handsome, golden-haired Elf with the most stunningly blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. He was very tall and fair and wore a silver tunic. After thinking for a second she figured that it had to be Glorfindel.

She went to speak, but when she noticed those Valar-given eyes drilling holes in her head, she found no words. She had always figured the Elves of Rivendell to be handsome, but handsome was an understatement. This Elf was incredible.

"What?" he asked, finally getting tired of her gawking.

Melannen blushed, but suddenly, that voice, she knew that voice. Melannen felt her stomach flip. "Legolas?"

He nodded, Melannen blushed even harder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The Elf snorted, "Whatever."

"You look so different I didn't even recognize you. For a moment I thought you were Glorfindel." She smiled.

Legolas smiled back. "When you see Glorfindel, you will know it. He looks more like a Balrog" he laughed, "Than an Elf." Then he leaned forward and whispered in Melannen's ear, she felt his warm breath tickle her skin, "I think he might have some Dwarf blood not that far back the family tree, though."

Melannen smiled, "I never knew you had a sense of humor."

Legolas straightened up to his full height, now towering above Melannen, "I am a natural." Soon they both began to laugh. Legolas looked around, "Do you wish to go for a walk?"

Melannen was amazed at his new love of life, and she wasn't going to spoil the moment for him. "Sure, I'd love to."


	7. Sadness and Disloyalty

Their walk had been good for them both, Legolas had finally gotten away from the emptiness of his room and Melannen had been able to, for the first time in along while, speak her mind to someone who would listen. Legolas' mood had improved, not only because he was astoundingly cleaner but because he knew he was not hated by everyone, that someone actually cared.

Afterwards Melannen had gone to her room and rested for a few hours, mainly just to pass the time until Remnul came. She had known the Lorien Elf for many years and for the past seven they had been viewed as 'a couple.' Though he had not yet popped the question, Melannen doubted not that he would. Any day now.

Currently she paced the under the trees in the garden that had watched Legolas and her laugh just hours before. Though she was still troubled by the idea of Legolas' abuse. Who would do such a thing? She had no idea.

Suddenly she heard a slight rustle in the trees behind her, she whirled around to find Remnul smiling at her. "Remnul!" She ran into his arms and he placed a kiss on her head.

"Suilad, meleth nin." (Hello my love)

All Melannen could do is smile, she had not seen the Elf since he had left to Mirkwood, soon though she had followed him. "It has been too long since I saw you last, Remnul, but you still find the strange pleasure of sneaking up on me." She laughed.

"Aye, it has been too long for many things." before she could respond his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss.

"Remnul . . ." Melannen said, slightly annoyed that his response to seeing her was reaching for her dress, not showing his affections some other way. Then again, this was the slightly rougher Remnul, not the silent Legolas she had become so familiar with. She tried again, "Remnul." this time her tone was slightly sharper, though he paid no heed to it, but just fumbled with the ties to her dress. "Remnul! Stop it!" she nearly yelled shoving him away and pulling her dress sleeves back up.

Anger flashed in his grey eyes. "Do you prefer the company of a madman?" he hissed venomously.

Melannen knew she did, but she didn't want to lose Remnul forever, "No."

"Then why do you recoil?"

"We are in the gardens of Mirkwood, this forest has many eyes." she lied, though she could feel someone watching, it bothered her.

He thought for a moment, "You minded not in Lord Celeborn's study nor Rivendell, why now?" He feinted hurt.

"It is not proper."

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist violently and gripped it tightly in his large hand, bruising her skin. "Do not lie to me, Melannen!"

She whimpered in fear of him, but she was helpless. He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand, "Remnul. . ." she pleaded with him, but he would not relent.

"You will obey me!" Now he slapped her again and threw her to the ground. Melannen tried to back away but he pinned her down and began to rip at her clothing, incoherent of her pleading.

Suddenly Remnul felt himself knocked backwards onto the ground. He only saw a dark flash as his attacker came and him again and punched him in the face, causing his nose to break. When his attacker rushed towards him again, Remnul reached out and pulled the Elf down to the ground and punched him repeatedly before ripping off the hood to the stranger's cloak.

"You!" he screamed as he hit Legolas again and again. The golden-haired Elf was able to slip from Remnul's hold on him, but the other Elf was more burly and far stronger than the Prince, and soon Legolas found himself flying through the air before he collided with a tree, pain searing through his body. Before Legolas could regain himself, he felt the cold metal of Remnul's sword under his chin. "I should have killed you a long time ago, Thranduilion." The larger Elf threatened.

Melannen lay helpless on the ground, screaming, knowing she would see Legolas die. Then she remembered the dagger that Remnul had given her a few years earlier, though she was not a warrior, she always kept it in her boot. Now she remembered it. Withdrawing the blade she silently crept up behind the large Elf and before she could think to do differently, she thrust the cold metal into Remnul's back. The Elf screeched in pain before he crumpled on the ground, cursing Melannen. Then he died.

Legolas cautiously got up and walked over to Melannen, who had a look of disbelief on her face. "I killed him, Legolas. I did not want to, I don't want to kill anyone."

The Prince smiled kindly at her, "He should not have lived, the way he treated you, and me."

Melannen looked at the Elf beside her, "You mean, he . . . he was one of the healers that . . . abused you?" Legolas nodded.

"I knew he was trouble, that is why I followed him out here, to make sure you came to no harm by him." Legolas took her small hands in his own, "You have done nothing wrong."

"But you are a warrior, you kill all the time, how can you say that?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Legolas shook his head, "I do not wish to kill, I kill because I have to."

Melannen laughed, "Yet you come unarmed, mighty warrior."

"I was hoping it would not come to this." Soon Melannen found herself in a familiar position, with her head resting on Legolas shoulder, yet this time it was she that was crying.

"There are punishments for my actions." she whispered between sobs.

"No, no. My father is the King, he, I am sure, can make exceptions." he whispered into her hair, running his fingers through her light-colored locks. "Shhh."

Melannen trembled at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her skin, but Legolas did not seem to notice.

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers!!!! The plot thickens! And sorry, kind of a cliffie there. I'm bad about that :)


	8. The Warrior

It had been almost a week since the death of Remnul, and Melannen had recovered from the ordeal rapidly, mainly due to the undying devotion of Legolas. Thranduil had not even considered punishing the Lorien Elf for her actions, the King understood that it was in the best interests for everyone.

Currently she stood with Legolas as they watched the entourage from Rivendell approach. Lord Elrond had brought his sons and some warriors with him, Glorfindel included, to Mirkwood when he came to congratulate the King for his son's recovery.

When the group entered the gates, they were greeted by Legolas and Melannen. Elrond's twin sons leapt off their horses and embraced Legolas, for they had been friends since birth. The Prince introduced the twins to Melannen, who found their humorous antics quite, well, humorous.

She was nearly doubled over in laughter when she heard a stern voice behind her, "Elrohir, Elladan, you father wishes to see you." Melannen turned to see a tall Elf on a great white stallion, his golden hair in an Elf-braid. He apparently had some power over Elrond's sons because soon they sulked off, muttering in an undertone. "Do not mind them, my lady," the warrior shot the twins a playful glance, "They are challenged when it comes to manners." He smiled brightly.

"Glorfindel!" Legolas cried, "How wonderful to see you!"

"And to see you, my friend." he clapped the younger Elf on the shoulder.

Melannen laughed, something she had been doing often lately. "I expected you to look more like a Balrog, but now I see Legolas must have been mistaken."

Both heard the Prince grumble something about 'Just look at his profile.' Glorfindel looked at Melannen, causing her stomach to flip and her heart to rise in her throat, but she managed to smile.

Noticing the manner in which the warrior looked at the healer, Legolas could not help but to break the silence. "Come inside! Everyone!"

Thranduil had announced that a ball would be held in honor of the guests from Imladris and that there would be feasting and dancing and merrymaking. Melannen had put on her finest dress which was a pastel blue and she wore a mithril circlet upon her brow. Secretly she hoped to get Glorfindel's attention, but he seemed unlike Remnul in that way, so it was only a try.

Suddenly she heard a knock a her door. It was probably Legolas. "Come in, the door's open."

"My lady, you look stunning." She heard Glorfindel's deep voice, making her heart skip.

"Lord Glorfindel." she bowed her head in respect.

He shook his head, "Do not bow to me, herinya." (My lady)

Melannen regained her composure, "May I ask why you have come?"

"To ask you to the dance."

Melannen could not believe what she was hearing. It took her a few seconds before she could speak. "That would be absolutely wonderful."

"Then, come, they have already started." She slipped her arm in his and they walked off to the great hall.

They had been dancing enthusiastically for nearly three hours and it was late. Melannen was tired and more intoxicated than she should have been. The Elf tugged at Glorfindel's sleeve, "It's late, I'm retiring for the night." she yawned.

Before he could respond, Elladan and Elrohir walked by and jabbed him in the ribs, "Meow."

"Shoo!" they disappeared into the croud, giggling. "May I escort you?" he turned to Melannen.

"Sure. That would be nice." She leaned on him for support, "I think I'm just a little too drunk, Glorfie." she laughed.

"Yes, I'd have to agree." Then they headed off towards her room.

Legolas looked around trying to find Melannen. He had hardly seen her tonight and the few times he had managed to spot her she was with the Balrog Slayer, the though invoked a twinge of jealously. He had to keep reminding himself that Glorfindel wasn't like Remnul and would not harm her, but it didn't help.

Finally he decided she must have retired for the night, but he resolved to make sure she was asleep just in case. Though he knew he was paranoid.

Glorfindel opened Melannen's door. "It was a pleasure dancing with you this night."

"Come in."

He nodded and entered, scanning her spacious quarters. "Are you happy with your living space?"

She laughed, not any more sober. "They are very nice." Then she leaned towards Glorfindel and he seemed somewhat surprised when their lips met, though soon he returned the affections. Things became more fiery when Melannen allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Had she been sober, events may not have occurred as they did, but that was not so. Glorfindel felt himself pulled downward until they lay on her bed, still kissing.

Legolas saw that Melannen's door was slightly ajar, a sign that she was inside and didn't mind visitors. He pushed the door open and immediately noticed the two Elves on her bed.

"Melannen?"

Glorfindel gasped and stood up. "Legolas, let me explain . . . ."

"What is there to explain, Glorfindel?"

Melannen sat up, her dress sleeves were pulled down and her hair was already tousled. "Legolas, it is not what it seems!"

"No, you're right, it's much worse." the Prince gave Glorfindel a hateful glance as if to say 'You hurt her in any way or ever lay an unwanted hand on her you will wish you were never born.' Then he stalked out of the room.


	9. Shattered Love

Legolas' mind was at war with itself, his life had been shattered by the one person he thought could make it whole again. The hurt and rejection he felt when he had found her in bed with the Balrog Slayer transcended words. Was everything she had ever told him a lie? Was it her psychiatric abilities that had led him to believe any word she had ever spoken? How could he have ever been so stupid? Questions raced through the Prince's mind as he sat high up in the branches of a large oak tree.

When he had been younger, Thranduil had always told his son that he would know when he had met the elleth that was his true love. Though the King had left out the part about how terrible it is when you find out that maybe you were wrong. Was it love that he had felt? Was it the madness from love that had made him attack Remnul so viciously when he had harmed Melannen? Would Legolas ever know? Probably not.

He sighed and leaned back against a large branch, how could Illuvatar be so cruel yet so wonderful?

Melannen awoke to the pale rays of sunlight peeking through the windows. She rolled over to see Glorfindel sleeping soundly beside her. Was this love? She asked herself. It had to be, nothing else could be so wonderful. She thought nothing of the Prince she had so rashly abandoned, the one person that had always been there for her and had never wanted anything for himself. What she was oblivious to was that slowly she was leading Legolas farther back into shadow and doubt.

Melannen broke out of her reverie when Glorfindel awoke beside her. "Meleth nin." he whispered as he ran his fingers through her silken hair.

"Glorfindel." She breathed in his scent, as if making a memory.

"It is late, I must go, Lord Elrond will be looking for me." He got up and began to dress.

"No, the sun has just risen, it is early yet." She said.

He shook his head, "No, the Lord awakes early. I must go." He said buttoning his shirt.

Though suddenly, Melannen understood that this was a mistake. "You would put duty before love?"

He looked at her as if he had been slapped, Glorfindel sat beside her. He sighed deeply, "Melannen, you must understand."

Melannen felt rage build within her, "After everything we've shared, you still leave as if it were nothing?"

He caressed her face. "You are silly, Melannen. I could not leave you if my life depended on it!"

"Yet you leave now!"

"You must understand!"

"What is there to understand?" she nearly shouted.

"You are beginning to sound like Legolas!"

She made a sound of displeasure, "Good, at least one of us does."

"I have to go." Then Glorfindel left the room, leaving Melannen to cry by herself.

A couple hours had passed and Melannen, figuring that both she and Glorfindel had settled their differences, went to find him. She found him working, as usual, with Elrond and Erestor.

"Glorfindel!" Melannen ran up to him.

"Not now, Melannen, I'm busy!" his tone was sharp.

Melannen felt tears well up again in her eyes. "You're always busy!"

"So what if I am?" He shouted.

Melannen turned and fled, tears running down her cheeks. She had meant absolutely nothing to him, and now she knew it. The painful realization seemed too terrible to be true.

Melannen had wandered for a long while and now when she came back to her room she found a note by the door. She carefully opened it up. It read:

_We're over._

She didn't need a signature to know who it was from. She collapsed on her bed, he shoulders shaking as she wept.

It was late at night and Legolas had finally given in to his exhaustion. He was passing by Melannen's room when his distinct hearing caught the sound of muffled crying. Legolas swore to himself, whatever that Balrog Slayer had done, he wouldn't forget it, not in a million years.

Legolas, having learned his lesson, knocked timidly. "Go away Glorfindel! I hate you!"

"It's me, Legolas." His voice was quiet and not near as assertive as Glorfindel's.

He heard her sniff, "Come in then."

The Prince quietly walked in and sat down beside Melannen on her bed. Her face was red and her blue eyes were puffy from crying. Before he could ask what was the matter, she handed him a small piece of paper, after reading it he knew what had taken place.

He gently pulled her into a hug and began to sing softly in Elvish the Lay of Luthien. She cuddled up next to the Elf and soon had fallen asleep to his melodic voice.


	10. Awaking

Legolas' eyes blearily came into focus, at first it startled him when he realized that he was not in his own room, but then memories from the previous night came back to him. He remembered Melannen falling asleep in his arms and the peaceful look on her face. The thought made him smile. Now Melannen lay in the curve of his body, sleeping soundly. He wanted to leave her, like she had done to him, when he needed her, but finally decided not to leave and risk waking her.

Melannen awoke slowly, she felt Glorfindel's strong arms wrapped around her. No, wait, Glorfindel had left her, this was Legolas. The thought of the warrior's rejection made silver tears well up in her eyes and she emitted a quiet whimper. She missed Glorfindel so much, but she knew that it was over.

Legolas heard Melannen's cry, but knew it was best to let her solve her problem by herself. He did not pretend to be asleep when Melannen turned to him and burrowed her face into his chest.

"Legolas, what did I do wrong to deserve his hatred of me?" she whispered sadly.

"He does not hate you, it just not meant to be, that is all." Legolas stroked her back in a comforting guesture.

"I . . . I thought we had something special, or at least I had hoped so." she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill forth.

Legolas laughed lightly, "You do have something special, he will always be there for you, maybe not as a lover, but as a friend. Glorfindel is loyal to those he loves, but he is one of us that is not meant to be loved in that way."

"Legolas, why did I not listen to you?"

He tilted her head so that she looked him in the face, "Because you're stubborn." He paused momentarily, wondering if he should ask the one question that had been plaguing him so terribly, "Melannen . . . ."

"What is it, mellon nin?" (My friend) she had heard distinct discomfort in his voice when he had spoken to her.

"Why did you bed Glorfindel after knowing him for only a short time?" Legolas had hardly believed he had actually asked her.

"To get my mind off of other things" she said, quite embarrassed. "Legolas, Remnul had more of an effect on me than I'd like to admit. After I met him, I basically became a slut."

Legolas was shocked by her confession, he had never thought of her like that, and he didn't understand why she would consider herself what she was not. "No, Melannen. Don't believe everything your mind tells you, don't lie to youself, because it is not true."

"Yes it is."

"No, Melannen." his voice was slightly sharper. "Would you like to go for a walk and clear your mind?"

She nodded, "That would be good."


	11. A Hidden Secret Now Revealed

Legolas had led Melannen deep into the heart of Mirkwood, down worn paths that he knew by memory, not by sight. She continuously wondered where he was taking her, but wherever the trails led was fine with her. She felt like she was a child, dreaming about a grand adventure with a Mirkwood Prince though a magical forest filled with amazing creatures, but this was real. The smell of pine mingled with the humidity calmed her mind. For once she could just be herself, there was no one to judge her, just Legolas.

Then out of nowhere she could hear the gurgling of water, the sound seemed to echo back and forth until finally it was absorbed into the forest, so she had no idea where it was coming from. Legolas led her up a narrow path with a sheer drop on the right and a tall wall of stone on her left. Then she saw a narrow opening in the stone, and Legolas grabbed her hand and led her inside, it was very dark, but Legolas seemed to know it well and led her by a smooth path. Then once again she saw light and they came out of the darkness and into the most breathtaking place she had ever been to.

There was the path, which was somewhat clearer now since large trees bordered on side in a straight line, and on the other side there was a steep cliff with dazzling waterfalls that cascaded down into a blue pool which had a sandy bank far down below her.

"Where are we?" Legolas smiled mischievously, and Melannen swore that she had never seen so smug an Elf in her entire life.

"No where that can be found on a map, I can assure you."

"That's a big help." she said. Melannen was so fascinated by the view that she hardly noticed Legolas taking off his tunic. "What are you doing?"

"Going swimming." he said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? That fall alone will kill you!"

Legolas shook his head, "No, otherwise I would have died a long time ago." he emphasized the word 'long.' Then he ran towards the precipice and leapt off. Melannen screamed.

"LEGOLAS!" She ran to the edge but all she saw was the foam, Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Legolas!" she yelled again, more desperate this time. Then she saw a golden head pop up out of the water.

"Come on! The water's great!" he motioned for her to jump. "It's deep, I promise!"

Melannen couldn't stand it any longer, so she undressed until she had on only her under-garments. Then she dove off.

The water was quite cold, and it took Melannen's breath away. When she came to the surface she saw Legolas standing a few feet away, laughing.

"Is it just me, or is it cold?"

Melannen was furious, he had know it would be freezing! "You!" she swam over to the Prince and, grabbing his shoulders, dunked him under playfully. Though she had not known his strength, and soon she found herself being pulled under as well.

It seemed as though they had played like children for hours and hours. Melannen had lost complete track of time, she guessed that was Legolas' purpose of bringing her there, to get her mind off other things. Melannen looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting late.

Before Melannen could comment, Legolas grabbed her and dragged her to the white beach. He sat partially in the water, breathing hard and laughing.

Melannen rolled her eyes comically, she didn't know if she'd ever get used to his crazed antics, he was almost as bad as Elrohir and Elladan. "What was that for?" he asked.

She pushed the Prince over and punched him playfully. He grabbed Melannen's wrists lightly, flipping their positions and soon she found herself subject to his own odd affections. "I find you incredibly annoying, you know that?" she inquired flirtatiously.

"I am aware." Legolas said, trying to act serious, but despite his efforts it was obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely.

There was a strange silence and before either could think to say anything, both found themselves leaning towards the other. Melannen could feel his warm breath on her face and instinctively closed her eyes. When their lips met, though both of them had been expecting it, neither had believed it would happen. Melannen yielded to him and let his tongue have access to the moist cavern of her mouth. This could not be happening.


	12. Curious Inquiry

Thranduil paced his study nervously. His son was nowhere to be found and the one person that could find him was missing too. The King knew he was more than likely over reacting but, what else could he do? All of his advisors had said his son probably had gone off with a lover, but Thranduil knew that his son would do no such thing without telling him of his relationship first. Legolas had always been a sheltered child, as far as Thranduil knew. Hadn't he?

Legolas had always had a strong friendship with his father, and had always told him of any elleths that had caught his attention, why should this be any different? Thranduil ground his teeth in frustration, had his son been ambushed by orcs? The thought made him tremble.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The King figured it to be one of his advisors. "Come in."

"Father." Legolas bowed his head. "I was told you were looking for me."

Thranduil was outraged. "Where have you been? You need to alert someone when you leave the palace grounds! Middle Earth isn't as safe as it used to be, ion nin." (My son)

Legolas put out his hands in a sign of peace. "I've been . . . out."

"Legolas, don't play cocky with me. Where have you been?"

The Prince knew that it was impossible to elude his father's questioning. Legolas leaned against the wall. How could he put this better than he already had. The fact alone was impossible to sugar-coat. "I was out . . ." he paused just to annoy his father. "With a particular elleth."

The look of shock on Thranduil's face was impossible to miss. "But you've been out all night!"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Obviously." Then he walked over to the large bookshelf that covered one of the walls, running his fingers over the spines of the books before he took a seat beside his father in a red leather chair. "I'm not a boy anymore. I can make decisions on my own now, I don't need the constant buzzing in my ear of your incessant drivel."

His son's sudden hatred of the King was harsh, and it pained Thranduil to know this. "I've always only wanted to protect you, ion nin."

"I don't need protecting anymore! Can't you see that, father? I have found the one person that I wish to spend the rest of my time with, I love her."

Thranduil shook his head. "She will only hurt you in the end, my son. It is a curse on the heirs of the throne of Mirkwood. For once, it is helpful to know the old tales, because in things like this they come true, whether you like it or not. It will only lead to disaster."

Legolas slammed his fist on the desk, "Are you saying that this curse is what killed my mother?" The King nodded solemnly. "You have become old and witless father! Like a mortal you are!"

Thranduil was taken aback by Legolas' response, his son had always gotten along well with him. The King knew that there was only one way to face this problem, it was to except it. "Who is she?"

Legolas looked down at the ground, "Melannen."

Thranduil's jaw nearly dropped. His son had fallen for his shrink? This was impossible! Or was it? "Legolas . . . do you think this wise?"

"No father, I do not. But my heart has chosen for me."

"Very well, then. Just alert me next time."

Hearing his father's approval Legolas could not help but to throw his arms around the King's neck. "Thank you father!" Thranduil was relieved to see that all had be reconciled between them. The young Elf dashed from the room, smiling widely.

It had been nearly a week since Legolas' 'disappearance.' Though now he had been called to duty once again as a warrior. He had once again earned the title as a veteran warrior. This particular venture was a routine one, checking the borders.

Legolas' horse wove smoothly through the trees, his rider looking for anything unusual. Everything was fine. Then the Elf's horse snorted and side-stepped nervously. Legolas patted the animal's neck reassuringly, but it did not calm the stallion. Legolas strained his ears to see if he could hear anything abnormal. Suddenly he could faintly hear the harsh cries of orcs. He looked around, they were coming from every direction, he could see their husky bodies running towards him.

"Noro lim!" (Run hard) he cried to his horse as he turned the steed towards where he knew a plain would be, there he could out run them. The horse bolted and took off like lightening.

In a few minutes Legolas could see the open stretch of land ahead of him. When his horse galloped into the sunlight, he could hear the cries of angry orcs when they dared go no further.

He had to warn his father. Then, out of nowhere he heard the high-pitched neighs of other horses. He turned and saw seven black riders running towards him on giant horses. "By Eru!" The Elf whispered before digging his heels into his horse's sides.

Legolas was riding as fast as he could, but the other horses were more used to such runs and were quickly gaining ground on him. It would only be a matter of time.

Author's note:

Thank you reviews! As you have probably figured out, I just love tormenting you with cliff hangers. I would like opinions on a story idea of mine. An Elrohir/OC romance. Or perhaps a Glorfindel/OC (no slash unless I get lots of reviews of people wanting it) Review on the story and your opinion on one of these stories.


	13. Tragedy or Fate

He was trapped, Legolas looked frantically around for some way of escape, but there was none. The Nazgul had known that the Prince would flee to the open plains where orcs dare not to go. So there they had waited, and now they rode in a tight circle around him, screeching and making other hellish noises.

Legolas knew he had to stay calm and think of a way out, but the presence of the Wraiths was making him uneasy and unable to think. He finally resolved that his only hope was to break their ever tightening circle and run.

"_Hi nayes, mellon nin." _(This is it, my friend) he whispered to his horse as he tightened his grip on his knives. Suddenly he felt himself jolted forward as his steed galloped as fast as he could toward the ring of Black Riders.

The white horse reared up, his hooves flailing madly at the other horses while Legolas slashed with his knives. Then the ring broke and they galloped through, though before they had made any distance Legolas felt a cold blade slice his skin, the Witch King had thrown his sword with deadly accuracy. The Morgul Blade had embedded itself in the Elf's side, causing him to fall from his horse. The animal, though frightened would not leave the Elf's side. The horse stood between the Prince and the Nine, defending his master.

Though suddenly the Nazgul stopped approaching and just seemed to wait. Then a pack of wargs emerged from the woods, the Nine had expected everything and had everything to deal with it. Though the faithful horse was petrified by the sight of the creatures, he would not flee.

The seven wargs hurled themselves upon the animal, despite Legolas' cries from his helpless position on the ground. The prince inched his way toward one of his knives that had fallen. Holding his side where he was injured, maybe mortally, the Prince gathered all his strength and threw the knife and it landed on its mark, embedded in his horse's head, who died instantly. He would not see the evils of the world find pleasure by making others suffer slowly. He was beyond help now, and he knew it too. Legolas threw stones at the creatures, taunting them to come closer and finish him off.

Thranduil and Melannen sat in the King's library, nervous. Legolas had been gone for nearly a week longer than he should have been. Something was wrong, and both of them knew it. There was a timid knock at the door.

"Come in." Thranduil said slowly.

A warrior came in, tears streaked his face and he held a terrible weight of guilt. "My Lord, your

son . . . . ." he could bring himself to say no more, he had been good friends with the prince longer than he could remember.

Thranduil stood up, "What is wrong with my son? Where is he?"

"We found . . . his horse dead with Legolas' knife in its head and a pool of Elf blood nearby. There were warg tracks everywhere, also nine other horses from what we could tell." Then he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a ring that Thranduil had given his son when the Elf had first become a warrior, and it was stained with blood.

"No!" Melannen shrieked, falling to the floor, her body shaking with violent sobs.

Thranduil had a look of denial on his face, before everything finally made sense. The King had to lean on the wall for support. Why had the Valar sent him back if he was only going to die again? Thranduil took the ring from the warriors outstretched hand.

"I am sorry, my Lord." the young Elf said before he backed out of the room and gently shut the door.


	14. Changing

Melannen was extremely uneasy, about many things. First and foremost, the healers had just confirmed that she was pregnant. Second, she was terrified by the thought of the child being Remnul's, or the thought of her child being the heir to Mirkwood, now that Legolas was dead. Also, she thought to herself, her child's father could also be the Balrog Slayer. Melannen finally decided to go home to Lorien, there was nothing left for her here. Though she did not want to leave Thranduil, he had become like a father to her.

It was late in the month of Ringare (December) and thick snow was making travel difficult, though that did not keep Melannen at Mirkwood. She and a select group of warriors picked by Thranduil were travelling to Lorien, Melannen's home.

The wind was cold and blinding, and the horses were uneasy. Suddenly an unearthly shriek, if that it could be called, filled the air, making everyone cower in fear. A warrior rode up to Melannen, "Times must indeed be bad if the Nazgul have the will to come into the borders of Elven lands, so close to Caras Galadhon."

"Aye, times must be." she said quietly, almost to herself.

The horses began to become fidgety and even more nervous. Though they were able to go to Lothlorien in uneventful peace.

Melannen walked into the talan which she had left in such haste, it was just the way she had left it. Though it was also so different, the feelings that were there before were gone, she was alone. Melannen knew that she could no longer live in Lorien or Mirwood without the most painful of memories to plague her, she had to go somewhere else, somewhere new.

Then Legolas' words came to her "You do have something special, he will always be there for you, maybe not as a lover, but as a friend." Would Glorfindel help her? She had to at least try.

Not an hour later, Melannen had set off to Rivendell, ignoring the brutal snow and wind. It would probably be a week before she reached Imladris, but there she would be safe.


	15. Balrog Slayer

Elrohir and Elladan were perched in a tall oak, watching Glorfindel below them. Finally Elrohir gathered up his courage and threw a large acorn at the Balrog Slayer, it hit him hard on the head.

"You two, you've caused me enough trouble. I am going to tell your father!"

The twins blanched, "NO!" they cried in unison, leaping from the tree. "Anything but that!"

Glorfindel pretended to be in deep thought, "Ah! I have it!"

The twins looked at each other uneasily. "Yes . . . ."

Glorfindel smiled foolishly. "You, my friends, get the job of cleaning Lord Elrond's study!" he said, jauntily. Elrohir groaned and his brother rolled his eyes.

Glorfindel was about to make another cocky remark when Erestor rode up, he looked worried.

"Glorfindel!" he said, giving the twins a warning glance telling them not to mess with him. They took it very seriously.

The golden-haired Elf turned to face him, "What is it Erestor?"

"It's Melannen from Lorien, she just arrived, and Glorfindel . . . ." he paused unsure of what to say. "She's pregnant."

Glorfindel didn't really know how to respond, but the twins did. Glorfindel could hear them mumbling in an undertone. Elrohir shook his head, "I think he took you too seriously, brother." Elladan nodded.

"Meow."

"It's not funny!" Glorfindel yelled, causing the twins just to laugh harder. Glorfindel sounded very funny when he was mad, at least they though so. The Balrog Slayer swung at Elladan's head with his fist, but the younger half-Elf was too quick and soon both had disappeared out of sight.

Glorfindel turned to Erestor, "I'll be right in." He gathered his things and soon was riding towards the city.

Melannen had gotten cleaned up from her journey and was sitting with Elrond in his very disorganized study. Then Glorfindel came in, and seeing Melannen, he lowered his head guiltily.

"Melannen, I . . . . I am so sorry. What I did was so wrong."

"Do not blame yourself Glorfindel, it is not your fault."

The Balrog Slayer glanced at Elrond, who got up and left the room. Glorfindel sat in the chair that Elrond had just vacated. "If you need anything, Melannen, just tell me. Okay?"

Melannen smiled, "Glorfindel, all I need is a place to stay."

He smiled softly, "Then you have found it."

"Everyone was right." she said, not wanting to mention Legolas' name. "You are a loyal friend."


	16. Elros

Glorfindel secured the sword at his side and looked around for his quiver. He scolded himself for ever thinking that it could just 'disappear' but is seemingly had. The Balrog Slayer could not believe that he had forgotten where he had put it, but he had been so sure that it was on the table just a moment ago. Elladan and Elrohir couldn't have it, they hadn't come in, or if they had, Glorfindel hadn't known it. Though he went outside to look for them just in case. Then he saw the twins, looking up at the roof of the armory, odd. He squinted against the bright sun and he saw what they were looking at. A scrawny lad of about eight was standing on the roof, holding . . . . no, it couldn't be. Could it? But it was, it was his quiver. The boy waved it in the air, causing the twins to cheer.

"I do not think that is funny." Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Elrohir paled, and Elladan gulped. Though their plan would have worked had Elrohir not made the remark about 'That little monkey' which caused Glorfindel to just see the young boy jump up into the trees and virtually disappear into the foliage.

"Get back here!" Glorfindel yelled, but the kid had already taken off, causing the twins to choke back laughter. Then the golden-haired Elf turned to them, "I . . . . I'll . . . I'll deal with you two later." he said, pointing a menacing finger at them before he went in search of his quiver.

Elladan and Elrohir sat around a small fire in the woods, with Mirkwood wine they 'borrowed' from their father. They only heard a slight rustle of leaves as their newest accomplice came into the meadow. "Hello there Elros." Elladan said.

The Elf child sat down beside Elrohir, "Did I do good?"

Elrohir put his arm on the youth's shoulder, "You did almost as good I could have!"

Elladan smiled, "Almost as good as the Master himself."

"Who's the Master?" Elros asked, intrigued.

"Have you not heard the tale? Well, I'll tell you. Long ago, before even Erestor or my father were born, there was Feanor. The Master of all tricks and pranks . . . ." then he went into a long tale of how the Elf was the greatest prankster that ever lived, and how they should all follow his example. Though Elros wondered how much exactly was fact. Then Elladan stopped, "How about now, brother, a Wild Hobbit thanks to the generosity of good Lord Elrond."

"What's a Wild Hobbit?" Elros asked, confused.

"Well, another name for unlimited wine is a Wild Hobbit. Wild Hobbits are scary creatures, with dripping fangs and matted hair on their feet and heads." Elros trembled, the exact effect Elladan wanted. "Yes, boy, they are evil creatures. They will roast you on a spit over a blazing fire. Hobbits, my friend, beware of Hobbits." Then Elrohir jumped on Elros from behind, causing the boy to scream loudly. Both of the older Elves burst out laughing.

Before long, the twins were quite drunk and soon they just nodded off. Even though the young Elf had drank his share, he was not effected as much by the strong wine, so, he figured, it was time to show the twins exactly what they had taught him.

It was early the next morning and Lord Elrond had not seen his sons. Go figure. Then he heard a strange sound, then the opening of his door. Two undistinguishable wads of, he didn't want to know what, drug themselves in. They looked pitiful, poor creatures, whatever they were.

"Look what the cat drug in!" Elros said, popping up from behind Elrond's desk where he had been hiding. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "What are they, I wonder, Lord Elrond? Do you know?" He asked sarcastically.

"You little turncoat!" One of the blobs said, its voice hardly recognizable as Elladan.

"Goodbye, my lords." Elros said before leaping out the window and scampering away from the furious twins. Leaving Elrond to clean up the mess.

He ran as quickly as possible to Glorfindel. "Okay, now what?" He asked approaching slowly.

"Did you get them?" the older Elf asked.

"I got them good."

Glorfindel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Elros asked.

The Balrog Slayer smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day when Elladan and Elrohir got beat at their own game."


	17. Truth Behind the Memories

Melannen smiled when she saw her young son getting along so well with Glorfindel, in fact their alikeness had finally led her to believe that the Balrog Slayer was indeed the elfling's father. Elros was extremely smart for his young age, even for an Elf, and sometimes annoyingly witty. He had quickly become close to the twins, much to Melannen's obvious disapproval. Though she had not yet allowed him to learn to work with any weapon, not because she felt he wasn't mature enough to handle one, but only because of her own fear for his safety. She had seen the effects of war on Elves, and she never wanted her son to have to face that danger, not ever.

Though, today, she had made up her mind that she was going to let Glorfindel begin to teach him to use a sword and bow, if the twins hadn't already. The though gave her goose-bumps. "Elros!" she called, crossing the practice field.

The blonde Elf turned and looked at her, thinking for a moment before sprinting towards her. "Mother?" He asked, with the saddest pleading eyes she had ever seen. His blue eyes looked up at her, wondering (perhaps knowing) what she was going to do next. Sometimes Melannen swore that he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"Elros, I have decided that you should learn how to use a sword and bow, because during a time like this . . . ." she was cut off.

"Oh, Elladan already taught me how to use a sword." The Elf said, smiling broadly. Melannen felt her stomach drop.

"You didn't need to tell me that."

"I know." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where Glorfindel stood, a smile on his face. "Glorfindel will make a very good teacher, don't you think?"

Melannen couldn't help but to laugh. "Only if he wants to."

"That would be a pleasure, milady." Glorfindel said, bowing and kissing her hand.

Even though Elros was young, the twins had not had the best effect on him, "Meow."

He caused Melannen to turn crimson. Glorfindel turned to the Elf-child, "Watch it now, there aren't two of you." Elros only smiled slyly. "Okay, are you ready to get started?"

"Sure!" he peeped.

Glorfindel jogged off and returned with a bow and quiver. "We'll start with this." He handed Elros the bow, which was slightly too large.

He showed Elros how exactly to stand and hold the bow, and soon he was ready to try and shoot. The first few arrows went astray but after about three tries one finally embedded itself in the target.

"Good!" Glorfindel said, and Melannen applauded.

"Let me try this one on my own, okay?"

"Alright, Elros. But remember what I said."

The Elfling nodded, "Don't worry."

Elros seemed in deep concentration as he pulled the arrow back, his blue eyes focusing on the target in front of him. Finally he let it go and the arrow sped through the air and landed in the center of the target with a dull thud. "I did it! I got it!" He said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

Glorfindel and Melannen exchanged surprised expressions, he had done it. "That was excellent Elros!" Melannen said, trying to hide her own disbelief. Then her mind wandered back to the distant past.

"_Ready?" the Prince asked as he stepped away from her._

_Melannen nodded, "I think so, but Legolas it's been so long since I last . . ."_

_He held up a finger to silence her, "You'll do fine, I know you will."_

_She smiled at him and released the arrow, and as he had predicted it landed in the center of the target._

"_See, I told you." he said, pulling her into an affectionate embrace. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Melannen, I think you worry too much about what you are doing, if you relax, everything is just fine."_

_Melannen smiled deviously, "Can you, Prince, shoot even under the most intense of situations. _

_Legolas thought and after a couple seconds nodded, "I think so."_

"_Be my guest." She said, handing him the bow, he took it and aimed his arrow at the target. Melannen knew that now Legolas was in his element, now he was King. In his own world, nothing else existed but him and the target. _

_He pulled back the arrow and when he went to release it, the Prince felt lips press against the back of his neck, and his shot went wide._

"_Good, very good." Melannen said flirtatiously. _

"_Now, that was unfair." he said before he tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her relentlessly. _

Melannen was snapped back to reality, "Mother?" Elros asked, tugging at her dress. "Mother, what is it?"

She knew she could not cry in front of her son, so she fought back the tears that threatened to spill forth at the memory. "It is nothing, _ion nin_. Nothing." (My son)

Elros knew that she was hiding something, though he decided to keep it left hidden and soon he took off running back to the city, leaving Glorfindel alone with his mother.

"The memories?" He asked more as a statement than a question.

Melannen nodded, "As soon as I think I've rid myself of them, they return." Tears clouded her grey eyes and her voice was slightly shaky.

Glorfindel pulled her against him, "Shhh, quiet, it's alright. Everything is all right." he said quietly. Even though the last years of Legolas' life they had spent as enemies, Glorfindel still remembered the days when they had been friends, he missed the Prince and he knew many others did too.

Melannen stubbornly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm childish."

Glorfindel tilted her head so that she looked at him, "No, no. Do not think that way. The Valar work in mysterious ways, but they do have purpose behind their actions. He did not die in vain. He gave you Elros, that alone is worth dying for."

"How do you know?" she said, "How do you know it was him and not you or Remnul? Is it because you want to blame him? Is that why?"

"No." Glorfindel said truthfully. "I know because I see not myself or Remnul when I look at him or listen to him laugh, but Legolas. His father could be no one else."

"Perhaps you are right. Glorfindel, you have been a most loyal friend." She said blinking back tears.

The Elf smiled, "So have you. You must go now, your son will be wanting you."


	18. A Familiar Voice

"Mother," Elros said as he looked up from the soup he was, well, dripping with. "What does illegitimate mean?" he asked, stumbling over the large word.

That was the one question Melannen had been trying to avoid for the past nine years, but she knew that it was inevitable. "Why do you ask?" Elros pretended not to notice. "Elros, why do you ask so suddenly?"

He moved the cheese in his soup around with his spoon, "Some of the other kids, they call me that sometimes." His large blue eyes looked up from his soup and drilled into Melannen's head.

"It means . . . . it means that . . ."

"Mother, you can say it, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Melannen nodded, "Very true. I means, Elros that when you were born I was not married to your father."

The young Elfling thought about that for a moment, turning the idea over in his head. "But isn't Glorfindel my father?"

Melannen shook her head, "No, ion nin. Glorfindel is not your father."

"Then who is?"

Melannen felt her stomach roll and she felt nauseous. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell Elros that he was a prince, so she changed her wording slightly. "Your father was one of the great Elven warriors in the old stories, the ones you like so much. He was one of those valiant Elves, though he was killed in battle."

"Mother, tell me the truth, I know you're lying!" Elros said, annoyed.

Melannen fought back tears, but soon they began to leak from her eyes. "Elros, please, not now. I don't feel very well." She stood up and went quickly to her room and shut the door.

Elros got up a minute or so later and opened the door slightly to see his mother laying on her bed, sobbing. He went in and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry."

"Elros, it isn't your fault, not at all."

The Elfling sat in his mother's lap and hugged her tightly, "It's all right, everything is going to get better."

Elros had finally gotten an answer, though vague and riddled with inadequacies. His father was dead. Though it wasn't a very nice thought, it was something. He thought as he kicked a small stone.

The road which he was walking down had high stone walls on either side and was somewhat dark and gloomy. He had gone with his mother to Bree for a day or two, she tended to spend time there whenever something bothered her. Though now he had wandered down a path and had gotten lost.

Suddenly the Elfling heard a crash behind him, Elros whirled around to see seven mean looking boys with knives coming at him. He, being unarmed and alone, took off running in the other direction. Though he was far swifter than the mortals, he reached a dead end and he could see no way out.

The leader of the posse approached him. "I think you look lost." He said, sniggering.

Elros glared at him, "No, I think not."

He turned to the group, "I think the Elf is lost!"

"How long has it been since you stopped searching for your brain?" Elros said challengingly, he wasn't one to give up that easily.

The large boy turned on him and went to punch the young Elf, but Elros was too fast and he was able to duck and knock the boy off of his feet. The rest held back laughter but held out their daggers menacingly. Just as one was about to attack the unarmed Elf, they heard a stern voice behind them.

"Leave him be." They turned to see a dark stranger in a hooded cloak, an arrow cocked in his bow. "Just because you feel inferior doesn't give you the right to attack an unarmed Elf child."

"Why should we care what you say?" the largest boy asked, but before he could finish his sentence, an arrow whizzed past his head and embedded itself in the cracks of the stone.

"That's why. Now get moving." The boys darted in every direction and soon had disappeared.

Elros bowed his head in respect, "Thank you sir."

"You should be more careful next time, what are you doing here alone anyway?" the stranger asked.

"My mother is at the Inn, drowning her sorrows."

He nodded, "Well, the Inn is better than out here." He said, turning to leave.

"Actually, sir, I have gotten lost and I do not know where the Inn is. I was searching for it when those scoundrels attacked me."

"Follow me." he said curtly. Elros hurried after him.

Soon the stranger led Elros to the Prancing Pony and decided that he himself might as well drown his sorrows in a pint, or gallon considering the number of sorrows he would be drowning.

Elros dashed in and found his mother sitting at a table, looking depressed. "Mother, you should not drink yourself sick, I am sure there are other ways."

Melannen smiled, "You are right, Elros. Though this seems the fastest method." She smiled at her son. "Where were you?"

Elros exhaled deeply, his mother wasn't going to like this. "A few boys decided to try and beat me up but a stranger scared them off."

"Elros! I thought I told you to stay within sight of the Inn!"

"You did."

Melannen shook her head, "What do you mean though, he scared them off? Was he a big fellow or something?"

"No, actually he was quite tall and lean and had an amazing aim with a bow."

Melannen felt sick again, she took a deep swallow of her ale. "Did he now?"

"Yes, actually," Elros spotted the man sitting in the corner of the room, "That is him there." He pointed to the cloaked figure.

"I think it is wise for me to thank him, you can come if you wish." She stood up and walked over to the man. "Sir, I would like to thank you for helping my son."

He looked up and seemed to study her intently. "I know you."

"I do not think so."

He set down his drink, "I do. You are Melannen, I am quite sure."

"How do you know?"

"We where friends once, long ago." He said sadly.

Melannen looked at him, "I am afraid not." He was drunk and she preferred to keep her son away from such men. She took Elros' hand and led him away.

"Meow."

Melannen whirled, "What?" he pretended not to hear her. She turned to leave once more.

"Do you really think that wise?" He asked once her back was to him.

She turned around again, that voice. She knew that voice.


	19. Love Before Duty, but Love is Duty

"Erestor?" She asked curiously, unsure whether her assumptions had been correct.

"Yes, it is I. How are you Melannen?" He said, taking off his hood.

She smiled, "I am good."

"All is well, I presume, with the young lad?" The Elf beckoned for her to sit across from him.

She nodded, "Yes, but he is getting more curious every day."

"Like you."

She gave him a dubious look, "How so?"

The older Elf smiled, "With you and Glorfindel, I don't know what I will ever do!" Though he instantly regretted his words when a look of sorrow crossed her face.

"I miss him, every day I wonder why the Valar brought him back if only to take him back again. I see no point in it."

"Legolas is still alive, Melannen, you have only to find him. He is out there, my heart tells me this. For some strange reason I know that he is still alive, wandering perhaps, scarred and lost, but alive. The only thing that keeps him going is the thought of returning to you. He knows, in his heart, that you will never forget him." The advisor to Elrond said.

Melannen wanted to believe it but she knew otherwise. "Legolas is dead, Erestor."

"He is only dead in your heart because you stopped believing that he could live. When you gave up hope, the thought of his return vanished. I have not yet lost hope."

Elros having heard that it was Erestor (whom he had learned much about from the twins) he walked over to the table and sat beside his mother.

"Lost hope of what?" He asked.

"The return of your father." Erestor said plainly.

The Elf child looked confused, "But you said my father is dead." He said, turning to Melannen.

Melannen felt tears working to overflow from her eyes, "He is Elros, to not listen to Erestor's drivel. It is nothing, only false hope."

They left Bree the next morning and arrived at Rivendell two days later. Elros had stayed somewhat quiet, thought Melannen knew that he was only contemplating about what Erestor had said.

Though the years passed by quickly once again, and there was still no sign of Legolas or of any news of his fate. Melannen knew that with time, she too would forget all about the prince that had once meant so much to her.

Melannen stood on the stool as the maids measured her dress. Glorfindel, as usual, had expected her to have the fine blue fabric measured so that she would wear it to the upcoming summer celebration.

Melannen looked up when she heard the door behind her open. The tall, lean Elf standing at the door looked at her with a questioning expression, his bright blue eyes darting from her face to the fabric she wore.

"Glorfindel?" He asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

Melannen pretended to be annoyed, "As usual."

The Elf ran his slender fingers through his golden hair. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why should you be, there is nothing surprising about Glorfindel's actions, is there?"

"Knowing him, absolutely not." The blonde Elf walked briskly over and sat on the floor beside Melannen. "I think it looks nice. I also think that he fancies you, either that or you fancy him, one of the two." his words got stifled giggles from the maids trimming the dress.

Melannen went crimson. "Since when, child, have I wanted _your_ advice about Glorfindel? Hmm?"

Elros stroked his chin, "Ahh, ever since I was, say, eight." More stifled laughter.

"Trim!" Melannen scolded the giggling maids, all of which she knew where smitten with her son.

Elros stood up, "Excellent job, ladies, before long she'll look like Erestor got a hold of a butcher knife!" he joked then darting out of the room before his mother could say anything.

Then within a couple minutes Glorfindel entered, "You look better than ever, Melannen." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Meow."

Glorfindel glanced around the room, "Elladan I know you're here!" Then he looked up to see the twins perched in the rafters. "Get down here!"

He only got them to laugh, "Meow." Elladan said again.

Finally Glorfindel got an idea. "Woof!"

Taking the hint, the twins fled. "Interesting." Melannen said, looking at Glorfindel.

"They are crazy, those two. I just wonder how they've lived so long and no one yet has had the nerve to strangle them!" Though his words sounded harsh, everyone knew that the Balrog-Slayer was fond of the twins.

Once Melannen's dress had been measured, she and Glorfindel decided they would go on a walk through the gardens. Though once they had toured the gardens, the two went on out of the walls of the city.

Glorfindel took her hand, "Follow me." He took her to where one of the largest waterfalls was, the grass and leaves were richly colored green and the flowers where of many bright colors. The smooth black rock to their right looked polished, though in fact it was only because of the condensation from the waterfall to their right, there was only a narrow path between the two. The churning water thundered in their ears though neither minded it much.

Then Melannen saw a small nook in the rock face, in it was carved a seat that had a tunnel behind it, just tall enough for an Elf to stand. "Here." Glorfindel hopped up on the seat and held out his hand. Melannen smiled and too it. He lead her down the darkening passage, Melannen could hear water dripping down the sides of the walls. Melannen felt the slick rock to either side of her, though Glorfindel seemed to know where he was going.

Then suddenly the passage lead into a great cavern that had great pillars of rock spiraling upward to the ceiling which had a couple small holes where light was filtered through. The light bounced off the water on the walls and off the slick pillars of rock causing an illusion.

"Glorfindel . . . ." Melannen said in awe. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How could I not?"

He laughed, "You can be picky. Sometime you even–."

Melannen placed her hand against his lips, silencing him. "Glorfindel, you talk too much." Then she leaned towards him and their lips met in a fiery kiss.

The Balrog Slayer brought Melannen to her knees and then she found herself staring up at him as she lay on the ground. He trailed kisses down her neck and his tongue flickered along the edge of her pointed ear. Glorfindel moaned when Melannen pressed herself against him, then he nipped gently at her neck before massaging it with his tongue.

They stayed in the underground fortress for a few more hours, laying there under the sparkling stone. Glorfindel turned to her, "I love you, Melannen. I always have."

His words hit with a sudden starkness, Legolas was gone and know, as the Prince had told her, Glorfindel would never leave her. He loved her, and would never leave.

Melannen turned in his arms, "I love you too, Glorfindel."

He smiled, "Love before duty."

"But love is duty, Glorfindel."

"Have thought that I had possibly forgotten that?" He asked flirtatiously.

She kissed him lightly, "No."

Author's note: kinda fluff there. Hope nobody minds fluff. Oh, and to my reviewers that didn't like me writing like I do. Well, here's to you, you actually expect someone to be able to write a fanfic as good as Tolkien wrote the stories themselves? It is nearly impossible to do that, especially when comparing MY work to Tolkien's. I know I cant write as well as the master. I don't try to.


	20. In the Dungeons of Morannon there lies a...

Elros looked cautiously through the trees, his keen hearing had picked up some sound, though now he could not hear it. He had wandered into the depths of the forest, without any real thought of where he was heading. Though he had been out hunting for a couple of days now, though he had found nothing to hunt. The forest seemed lifeless and the young Elf felt a growing conscience in the back of his mind, he was being followed. By what, Elros did not know, but something was there.

The forest seemed to stare down menacingly at him, watching his every move. Suddenly he heard something again, this time behind him. The Elf turned just in time to see a tremendous goblin fire an arrow towards him. The Elf was nimble, so he was able to avoid a mortal wound, but the arrow grazed his arm, slicing it painfully.

Elros fired back and the goblin was killed, but then her heard more. They were everywhere, hundreds of them, surrounding him. They chanted with gurgling voices, pounding their spears on the earth. The Elf fired arrows into the horde, but he did not have enough arrows to do any good. He would have to run.

The Elf saw a brake in their lines, and he risked it. Elros sprinted as fast as he could, hacking at any goblin that came near to him with his sword. He was able to make it through them, but they were close behind him.

Why would such numbers be needed to come after him? Was there something special about him compared to other Elves? He knew little of his father, perhaps they wanted him too. Though the young Elf could think of no reason why. He was not of a special bloodline, nor was he royal. He ruled no realm nor did he have any powers. Something was strangely amiss.

His feet carried him swiftly through the trees, weaving in and out between them. His arm bled profusely, though it was the least of his matters. Elros heard the twang of a bow and he felt the arrow quickly approaching, though he could do nothing to avoid it.

The brazen weapon cut through his flesh and embedded itself in his back. The Elf screamed, and fell. Within seconds the creatures were surrounding him.

Then the largest one came up him and smiled, his yellow fangs dripping with black saliva. "A gift for the Prince." he said harshly before clubbing Elros in the head.

The young Elf awoke, his head was throbbing painfully and he found he could not move without immense pain. He looked up and saw the goblins had left him in an open room with stone walls, and no windows. He rolled over and saw that there was nothing in the room, only himself.

Though he saw a door, it was probably locked, but it was his only hope. He stood shakily and hobbled over to it. It was locked, though he listened and found that he heard orcs and goblins outside of his room. He immediately went back to where he had been and lay down, pretending to be unconscious, they had been heading towards his room. The Elf resisted the urge to move and look when the door opened, though soon it shut again. Once he was quite sure he was alone, Elros stood up and looked back at the door.

He jumped in fear when he saw a shadowed figure standing there. "Don't be frightened. I cannot hurt you, and I would not even if I could." His voice was clearly one of an Elf.

"Where am I?" Elros asked, curious yet afraid.

The older Elf sighed and walked into the light, he was tall with square shoulders, his pale hair was long and his eyes were dark and noble. His face held still the strong, weathered look of a King. "You are in the dungeons of Morannon."

Elros looked at him quizzically, "Who are you? And why did the goblins leave you here? Tell me." He said with a slight sharpness.

"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. The goblins left me here so that my dungeon would be open." The old Elf said with equal fire in his voice.

"I have not heard of you before, stranger." Elros said, backing up slowly.

Thranduil nearly laughed, "I am not surprised, I figured your mother would not tell you who you are."

Elros looked at Thranduil with a confused expression, "I know who I am."

The King laughed, "No you don't. Melannen would never tell you, she loves you too much and the thought is too painful."

"How do you know my mother?" The young Elf said defensively.

Thranduil shook his head, "You, Elros, you are my grandson. There is no doubt in your heritage now that I meet you."

"You know my father?" Elros said, sidestepping nervously, yet he showed no other signs of fear.

Thranduil's face darkened and he looked away to conceal the tears that formed in his blue eyes. "Yes, I knew him. He was my only son."

Elros felt pity on the old Elf. "I am sorry."

Thranduil waved him to silence, "Do not be. Your father was courageous and he died bravely."

"Please, sir, tell me of him."

"Has your mother told you nothing?"

Elros shook his head, "Nothing."

Thranduil motioned for the younger Elf to sit and he too sat on the hard floor. It was then that Elros noticed that the Elf wore long dark robes, though dirty and torn, like those that Elrond wore, yet these were finer. Thranduil smiled, "Your father, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion was the Elf that traveled with the Fellowship of the Ring in the year 3018 of the third age."

Elros looked astounded, "You mean, my father, was the Elf that befriended Ellasar?"

Thranduil nodded, "Now let me continue. Though a few years after the War of the Ring, Legolas was captured by a group of orcs and killed."

"That's it? That's the story of my father?" Elros said, annoyed that it was so brief.

"No! No. He was brought back by Mandos, though he was not the same. The warrior part of him told my son to go out and fight what he feared, though something plagued him, a type of hallucinations. He drew away from everyone, his healers abused him without my knowledge, and he came to fear everyone. He became reclusive and faded. Though there was one healer whom he began to trust, and soon she had brought him out of his shell that had nearly consumed him entirely. Your mother saved him. Though, against my wishes, Legolas and Melannen became more than friends, soon they were so much in love that you could hardly separate them. That is how you came to be. Though Legolas, unaware that your mother was pregnant, left on a scouting trip around the borders of Mirkwood. He never returned. We found his horse, which Legolas had killed in order to keep the wargs from ripping at it and slowly killing it. We also found a pool of Elf blood, though no body or bones." Thranduil had to stop, his emotions were getting ahead of him.

"That explains the belief of Erestor that he is still alive somewhere, because there was no solid proof of his death!" Elros said after making a conclusion.

"Yes, but Erestor is wrong, my son, your father, has passed into the halls of Mandos." Thranduil said sadly.

Elros felt his heart sink, for a brief moment he too had felt hope, though now it too was shattered. "Why did the orcs want me?" Elros asked after a moment.

Thranduil laughed, "Boy, are you deaf? Your father was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Son of a King now devoid of a rightful heir."

It took a moment for Elros to understand what Thranduil was saying. "You mean to say that I am a Prince?"

The King smiled, "No boy, now that everything thinks I too, am dead, you are the King in their eyes."

Though suddenly they both heard the screech of a dying orc. Elros and his grandfather stood up and looked warily at the door. Then it was flung open, a tall figure in a cloak that concealed his face stood there.

"I have them distracted, run!" Then he turned and there was more sounds of battle. Thranduil and Elros needed little help running for the door. The King knew where the exit out of Morannon was, and he led the younger Elf as fast as he could towards it.

They met no orcs or other foul creatures and found the way out quickly. They sprinted through the sparse trees once they were freed and before long had lost sight of everything they knew. They heard no pursuers nor did they see any sign of more of the dark ones.

"Where is the person who let us out, grandfather?"

The Elf shook his head, "Probably killed."

Elros nodded, "He was brave."

Thranduil motioned that they should continue walking, and not stop unless they absolutely had to.

"Wait!" The two Elves whirled when they heard someone behind them. It was the person who had let them out. "Please, let me travel with you, I promise I can pull my weight. It has been so long since I last saw someone other than my jailer."

"What did you do?" Thranduil asked.

The stranger seemed to shake his head, though his cloak that covered his face seemed to not waver with his motions. "I existed."

"Take off your hood, then I will consider it." The King said.

The stranger nodded, then he removed his hood. He was an Elf, with gold hair that had grown together in mats, though his eyes still shone with the brightness of the Valinor. Though Elros shivered when he noticed that the stranger's face was covered in scars. There was a large scar going from behind his ear to the opposite shouler, wrapping jaggedly around his neck. There was also large puncture marks above his right eye and below on his jaw. It looked to Elros like a large animal had grabbed a hold of his face.

He laughed, "It isn't pretty, is it? Wargs aren't kind creatures, especially when your weaponless."

Thranduil stared at the stranger, confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Caragor." (Fangs of doom)

"That is not your right name. You gave that name to yourself, anyone can see that."

Caragor looked away, "My right name I will not say."

"Tell me!" Thranduil thundered.

The odd Elf sighed, "I am no longer who I used to be, therefor that name no longer is mine." Then he jogged off ahead of them, "We must go."

"Legolas, don't do this." Thranduil said finally.

The Elf froze, and Elros felt his breath catch. "I no longer go by that name. I remember almost nothing from my past, let it stay that way. My head injuries are to blame for that."

Finally Elros could stand it no longer, "Melannen has not forgotten you!" He called.

Once again the Elf froze in his tracks, "I know no one by that name." He said harshly before motioning for them to follow him once more.

"Why do you lie to yourself?" Elros said, running up to him. "Why do you let such a darkness cover you?"

Caragor looked up pensively. "I know better than you, boy. I know that she has gone back to the Balrog Slayer, there was no other place for her to go. There, there is where she will stay."

"Glorfindel cannot even erase her memories of you!" Elros nearly yelled at him. He had come so close to finally finding his father, he would not lose him so easily. "She still cries at the mere memory of you! Yet you leave her, you run from the past like a coward?"

Thranduil tried not to intervene, even when Elros had called Legolas the one thing that would set him off. The blonde Elf whirled on his son. "You have no idea what life is like. You have stayed within the shelters of your home, without even a glimpse of what pain and suffering is like. You had best leave it like that."

"She loves you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"How in Valinor are you so stubborn?" Legolas said, more harshly than he had meant. Thranduil leaned back on his heels, this was going to get interesting.

Author's note: YAY! Legolas is back! Review, tell me what you think!


	21. Caragor meets Melannen

Melannen paced nervously back and forth in front of the window. Elros had been gone three weeks now, and he was supposed to have been back at most a week later. A strange yet known fear caused her heart to pound, this was too familiar. It had happened before, just like this. She tried to fight off the despair that crept into her heart, trying to keep hope.

She started when there were five rapid knocks on her door. Stubbornly wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up and opened it. The person who had knocked was one of Elrond's messengers, he had a frightened look on his face.

"My lady, there are three people to see you, they are at the gates."

Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders Melannen stepped out of the door "Do you know who they are?"

"No, lady, they are cloaked and you cannot see their faces."

Melannen was approaching the gates when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Do you have any idea who they are?"

She stopped and let Glorfindel catch up to her, "I have not even the slightest guess." She kissed him on the cheek, "Let us go find out." she said taking his hand.

When they reached the outer wall she could see three cloaked figures on horses. Stopping a couple yards in front of them she spoke, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

Legolas spoke first, despite himself. "I am Caragor and my business is my own."

Thranduil wondered why he didn't just say who he was, Melannen was bound to remember his voice. "I have never heard of one by that name before."

Glorfindel scowled, "You have no right to come back, Caragor. Fangs of Doom . . . . so appropriate."

Thranduil brought his horse between the two, knowing that things could get out of hand. "You are the one who lacks the right, Glorfindel."

Immediately Melannen realized the older Elf's voice. "Thranduil?"

"Yes, it is I."

She smiled, "It is good to see you."

"Melannen, you should not be greeting me, but my companions." the King said.

Glorfindel scoffed, "Cowards? Those who leave their loved ones to suffer?"

Thranduil could not act fast enough and within the second Legolas had brandished his sword. "Do you actually think that I chose that?" He said bitterly, jumping off his horse and striding towards Glorfindel.

"I knew you'd remember me, Thranduilion." the Balrog Slayer said in disdain before drawing his own sword.

Melannen grasped Glorfindel's arm, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, meleth nin." he said, almost as if just to anger his opponent. Though he regretted his words when he saw a flash in the sun and felt a cold blade graze his skin. Melannen screamed in horror.

"Glorfindel!"

Wiping the blood from his face, Glorfindel glared at Legolas. "Tell her, Caragor. Remove your hood."

Without any hesitation at all, Legolas threw back his hood. Confusion clouded her eyes followed by terror and hatred. "Legolas?"

"Meleth nin." He said, earning painful slash from Glorfindel.

"But you're dead . . . ."


	22. Lost

Legolas bowed his golden head in shame, "I was." his gaze slowly lifted to Melannen, his azure eyes pleading to her for forgiveness. "I never meant to hurt you." when he spoke his voice was clear and soft, and Elros saw a side of Legolas that he had never though existed. "Forgive me . . . ."

Melannen's eyes darted from Legolas to Glorfindel, and back again. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Some wounds refuse to heal, Legolas, especially those of the heart." Then she slipped her hand back into Glorfindel's. "That we all must learn."

The Balrog Slayer slowly sheathed his sword. Though he still felt hatred, Glorfindel was noble and kind and he knew he had acted impetuously. "One day, Thranduilion, I may ask for _your _forgiveness."

All of the Elves present stood in a dazed hush, wondering how they should react. Finally, Legolas spoke. "Another path awaits me now, one that has occupied my thoughts for a long while. I believe, now, it is time for me to take it." Then, with a respective nod, the Prince turned and leapt upon his horse. "Farewell, to all of you." Then he spoke swiftly to his steed and like lightning he was gone.

It had been nearly a week since Legolas' departure to the havens, and Melannen could not bring herself to face the truth. For so long she had wanted him back, though when he was there it was not like before. Of course, Glorfindel had shown only love and understanding, to both herself and Elros, but it was not the same. She still, in the inner most part of her heart, Melannen still grieved for the prince she lost. At times when she was sitting alone memories would come flowing back to her, visions of the past which now was long forgotten to her. Though it had been many years since she had met her Prince, it seemed like only yesterday she had found him, abused and delusional.

So it was, late in the month of February, Melannen left Rivendell and rode with all speed to the Havens to find Legolas before it was too late.

Melannen dismounted her chesnut mare, and looked around desperately for anyone at all. Though the havens seemed deserted. She startled when someone behind her spoke.

"You come just too late, my lady, he is already gone." Cirdan's voice was deep and laden with the wisdom that comes with years.

She turned, her eyes already brimming with tears. "Too late?" her voice sounded defeated and hurt.

The shipwright nodded slowly, "If you look to the west as far as you can see, you may yet be able to spot the ship before it fades into the Land of Light." he said, pointing out onto the water.

Melannen strained her eyes, and she did indeed see the ship, far out on the water, its sails billowing in the wind, though she had come too late.


	23. Orlando?

Melannen gazed out of the taxi window, her mind wandering back to years past. The Ages of the world had zipped by so quickly that she had never really been able to stop and look back, until now. She remembered the day when she received the letter telling her that Glorfindel had been killed at the Alamo, and when she had been informed that Elros had been in a fatal car accident. And Thranduil, she thought sadly, he had gone hiking up in the mountains and never returned, whether from savior by the Valar or from the avalanche that had wiped out most of the area, Melannen was unsure. During those times her thoughts had been only denial and grief, two things she had come to know rather well through the ages, but now the sadness seemed renewed.

It was winter, and the holidays were fast approaching, families were getting together and planning wonderful things for the season, but she was alone. She had long since forgotten of the golden-haired prince who she had loved unrelentingly for so long, now he was only a faint memory. Though, still, she would dream of him, waking up only to find that she was by herself.

The cab slowly came to a stop, paying the driver, she hopped out into the bitter cold. Pulling her coat firmly around her shoulders, Melannen strode over to the coffee shop. When she opened the door, a welcoming rush of warm air greeted her from inside and the chime of a small bell announced her entry. After paying for her latte, Melannen sat down in the corner and pulled out a book from her bag. It was the same one she had been reading for the past millennium, it had been a gift from Legolas, and now her only reminder of him. The Fall of Numenor had certainly seen better days, but it was still in surprisingly good condition for being as old as it was. Glorfindel had offered multiple times to rewrite it for her many times, but on each occasion she had refused, it was the only thing of her past that had survived.

The calm silence of the cafe was suddenly shattered by the shuffling of feet as a group of men pushed each other into the small place. Melannen looked up to see three guys all laughing and breathing heavily. One was tall and handsome with reddish hair, the other was rather short and had shining blue eyes, and the last had his back to her, but he was taller than the others with dark brown hair in the form of a mohawk. Melannen could not help but raise her eyes at their dramatic entrance.

Though, as impressive as their entrance had been, the reaction to everyone at the cafe was even more so. All of the sudden everyone was standing, the women were squealing and the men only sat back, looking somewhat disgusted.

'It's Elijah!'

'Oh my God! It- it-'

'ORLANDO!!!!!'

'The Danish pastry!' a middle-aged woman yelled above the commotion. Only to be corrected by her friend with, 'Its Half-Danish pastry, Maggie."

'VIGGIE!!!' at that, the man who was called Viggo casually walked over and tried to hide behind Elijah, only to find that their hight differences made it nearly impossible.

Melannen chuckled and leaned back to watch the scene unfold. Viggo snuck out of the crowd and came to sit beside her.

"Hey, I'm Viggo." he said, trying to not draw anymore attention to himself.

"The Danish pastry?"

Viggo rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid so . . ." he laughed.

"I'm Rachael." Melannen said, "Nice to meet you, Viggie."

Viggo snorted. Then, as if out of nowhere, Elijah came and sat beside his friend. After making introductions both began to look around nervously.

"Where's Orli?" Viggo asked.

Elijah shrugged, "Fangirls got 'im." the blue eyed actor shuddered visibly.

"Terrible end . . . so gruesome."

Viggo and Melannen began to laugh. "No . . . Vig, I was being serious." Elijah said, looking more jittery by the second.

Viggo gave him a dubious look. "O-kay." then all three were startled by a deep voice behind them.

"You guys looking for me?"

Melannen turned, she knew that voice.

SORRY, I know that was FOREVER between chapters!!! Middle school is SO annoying!!! I just finished up with all my midterms, so updates should be MUCH closer together. THANKS to all of my reviewers!!!


	24. the Meeting

Melannen turned around, half expecting for the voice to be a creation of her imagination. Standing behind her was the tall man she had seen earlier, upon seeing him she felt bile rise up in her throat, he had the most penetrating eyes she had ever seen and suddenly Melannen felt totally helpless, like he saw right through her. She knew that if she stared into their depths much longer she would get totally lost in the chocolate abyss. He was young, but not so, and what scared Melannen even more was that she felt like she knew him. Like a memory from a dream.

"Orli has that affect on most women he meets . . ." Elijah said with a wicked grin.

Melannen was snapped out of her thoughts by his comment, for she had hardly noticed how she was gawking. "Eh . . . um, excuse me." she said, embarrassed. In in a rush, she exited the cafe and walked as quickly as she could away from the building. Her mind was spinning, it couldn't be, could it? She tried to shake the thought from her mind.

"_Daro."_ a clear voice rang out behind her. Melannen turned to see Orlando running towards her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her with a confused expression. "Melannen, mellon, it's me." his befuddled look soon turned to concern. "Melannen, why haven't you left these shores and sailed to Valinor?"

Suddenly her demeanor changed entirely and she embraced him tightly and clung to his sweater. It was as if she thought that if she let go he would vanish into the air. "Elladan, mellon nin, everyone thought you were dead. I . . . I-- I thought that you were gone." she said, blinking back tears. "I am foolish." she said, wiping the silver droplets stubbornly away.

Elladan smiled, "No your not."

She backed away from him, and held him at an arm's length. Melannen laughed to herself, "Where is Elrohir?"

Immediately she regretted her words, because the expression that crossed his face was so forlorn and pained that it made her heart ache. Elladan turned away from her, so that she would not see the tears that cascaded down his face. He released a shuddering breath and sniffed, trying to recompose himself. "He is gone." Elladan said quietly, sounding entirely defeated.

Even though Melannen did not want to think about it, she knew that when Elladan said 'gone' he did not mean that his brother had gone to Valinor, but instead to the great halls of Mandos. She did not know what to say, because she was well aware that any words that she could possibly say would do nothing to ease the pain of the Son of Elrond. She knew that it was like tearing his soul apart, like taking away the one thing that made him whole.

Melannen cautiously walked up to him, taking his hand in hers. "Elladan . . . it's alright." Suddenly she felt like she was back in Mirkwood, thousands of years ago, trying to calm the traumatized prince.

Elladan let out a shaky laugh, "Damned fire." he said despondently. "The Valar are so cruel, they'll . . . uh, nevermind-- you don't want to know." he sounded defeated, "I get, uh, carried away sometimes . . . sorry, it's -- nothing."

Melannen rubbed his shaking back in soothing motions. "Elladan, where are you staying? I can get a cab and take you there, or if you want to can come to my place . . . it doesn't matter."

"I don't care."

Melannen sighed, "Fine, I'll get a taxi."

Hello everyone! I know that chapter was kinda depressing, sorry bout that.

_Elven Sisters In Law_: personally I would like it if all the elves came to America, that would be wonderflul :), but I dont know, I always though of the Native Americans as being more like the Numenoreans. what I thought was cool, though, was how the Europeans set forth looking for a land with 'gold, jewels, the fountain of youth' remind ya kinda like Valinor? hehe. And they thought that they would fall of the edge of the earth . . . like it was 'off limits' . . . I dont know if you ever read the Silmarillion, but it talks about that. Tolkien was SUCH a genius.

If you havent figured this out already, I do enjoy torturing characters . . . no one in my stories ever get a break.

R&R!


	25. Peace for but a While

Elladan sat quietly in the beige recliner, and Melannen could tell that he was deep in thought. The television flashed mutely in the corner of the room, sporadically illuminating his elvish features. Despite the tragic circumstances which had led to his being there, Melannen was happy that he was with her, just his presence kept her at ease. Though she knew that she did not have the right to even attempt to fathom the grief which enveloped him. The death of his twin had been worse than anything she could ever imagine, it did not take much to see that.

"Elladan?" she inquired softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark and dull, haunting black orbs devoid of the diamonds that once had danced in their pearly depths. Melannen paced silently over to him before sitting on the arm of the large chair. "Elladan, there was nothing you could have done, and you do nothing for him by succumbing to the grief. Elrohir would have wanted you to be strong." she said, being somewhat cautious at the use of the younger twin's name.

Elladan nodded without looking up, "Yes he would have."

Melannen brushed a wisp of chocolate hair from his face. "Tell me what happened."

The peredhil swallowed and looked up at her, pleading silently against her request, but, at long last, he spoke. "It was a couple of months ago, and there had been a gas leak somewhere in the kitchen, I can't remember where. For some reason it reacted with a few exposed electrical wires and before either of us knew what was going on, the whole house was engulfed in flames. We tried to get out, but the fire had spread so quickly that we both knew that we were trapped. One of the neighbors had called 911, but it still took too long. One of the beams collapsed and landed on my back, and the pain caused me to blackout. I awoke a couple days later, after an intense surgery to fix my cracked spine, and a little while later I found out that he hadn't made it." his voice was laden with emotion. "The Valar had always blessed us with the same gifts, and burdened us with the same hardships, but with the greatest obstacle I cannot see why they so suddenly parted us."

It pained Melannen to know that Elrohir had met such a bitter end, and it hurt her even more to know that Elladan carried the weight of his death. She could still remember the peredhil's vibrant expressions and mischievous pranks, and Melannen found it hard to believe he was gone, but she knew that it was so. "Elladan, you look tired, you must sleep." Melannen said gently. "The spare bedroom is down the hall." she stood up and stretched, "Get some sleep." then she walked across the room and disappeared around the corner, and Elladan heard the slight click of a closing door.

Thanx for all of the reviews! Yes, it COULD have been Leggy, actually it WAS going to be him, but I decided against it, I have no idea why. Probably because Orli had a mohawk . . . I can imagine Elladan/Elrohir with a mohawk, but not Legolas. :) I'm glad you all like it!


	26. Life with the Elf Lord

The pale light drifted through the gossamer curtains and played shadows across Elladan's elvish features. His face was peaceful in sleep, despite the ghastly imaginings that plagued his dreams. His eyes focused suddenly, and he looked around briefly before sitting up. Elladan silently cursed to himself, Viggo and Elijah would be fretting, thinking that he had been abducted by a fangirl or something else that he knew only their twisted minds could invent.

He stretched and yawned rather un-Elvishly, and could not help but think what a strange group of mortals he had come to befriend over the years. Shaking his head light-heartedly the mohawked Peredhil got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen, as had been his routine for nearly the past 5,000 years.

Raiding the fridge, though, was a somewhat new aspect of his schedule, and one he enjoyed immensely. Elladan peered mischievously into the cold appliance - old habits die hard. Though he finally ended up just pouring himself a rather uninteresting glass of orange juice.

The Half-Elf started when Melannen spoke behind him. "Good morning Elladan." she said"I see that you had no problem finding the refrigerator." her voice held a humor that was not so well hidden. "I trust you slept well" Melannen asked, slipping past Elladan and flipping on the switch to the coffee pot.

He nodded sheepishly, knowing that as deep as he had slept, there was no doubt that the entire house had echoed with his snores. "Quite well, and yourself"

"As good as can be expected, for it sounded as if someone was putting a saw to metal." she laughed, causing Elladan to smile.

After a quick breakfast, the two took turns showering and then went on a brief walk around Melannen's neighborhood, which, much to Elladan's liking, had many tall oaks shading the roads. Since it was the weekend, neither Melannen nor Elladan had anything that needed immediate tending to, so they spent the rest of the day goofing off. Melannen found out one thing for sure that day, it was that Elladan and alcohol do not mix, especially when there is ice-cream involved.

The days passed quickly, and before either of them noticed New Year's was not more than a week away. Elladan had, of course, concocted the explanation that he had 'run into an old friend and would be staying with them for a while' to tell all of his friends. The problem was, that he had to spend hours trying to convince Viggo that he was not coding his message, and that (if it was coded) it had nothing to do with screwing or anything of like nature.

During the weekdays Melannen would go to work and leave Elladan to his own devices (an idea which terrified her), though mostly he had something to do that involved answering fanmail from drooling teenagers or telling random old women that he was 'not their age.' In which way he meant that, Melannen did not know. Often, though, the weekends were just the opposite, all kinds of activities, from paintball (Elladan's choice) to hiking (Melannen's). Both quickly found that there was never a dull hour when they were in each other's company. Still, Elladan felt the horrid emptiness which Elrohir had left, as did Melannen for Legolas, and they found that, because of that, they understood each other to an almost unexplainable level and soon were fast friends. Melannen soon discovered that, being Elladan's friend also meant you had to endure the brunt of his merrimaking.

Melannen awoke suddenly to the sensation of being lifted. Looking around, she noticed that she was no longer in the safety of her bed, but instead being carried somewhere. She instinctively groped around for something to grab onto, only to find that she was being taken outside. Instantly she knew what was happening, and struggled to free herself of the iron grasp of her adversary. Then the falling, it was not that she did not know that it was coming, but just the same, it was extremely unpleasant. So Melannen did the one thing she could think of, she grabbed her opponent by the arm and did not let go.

A couple of seconds later two splashes echoed in the night. Melannen came up sputtering, the water felt freezing. Since the sun had not yet risen, and there were hardly any streetlamps, it was nearly pitch dark. She reached down to touch bottom, but found that it was too deep.

"_Mibo yrch_" (go kiss an orc) she shouted into the dimness, only to be rewarded by a laugh and the sound of someone crawling out of the pool. Melannen swam over to the edge and got out as well, dripping wet. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, Melannen found that Elladan had already managed to get back inside. He was going to pay for that.


	27. Too Sexy for his Shorts

Melannen closed the car door and started the engine. Turning on the heater, she watched with growing impatience for Elladan to come out of the house. After a few minutes he came jogging out, with a fleece sweater on. She could not help but laugh when she noticed that when she had given him Elros' old pants to wear, she had forgotten that Elladan was quite a bit taller than her son had been. When he was sitting beside her, warming his hands, she took it as an invitation to mention his slight problem.

"Nice bloomers."

Elladan only muttered something that sounded remarkably like 'Up yours.'

Laughing, Melannen backed out of the driveway and drove to the nearby Borders book store. It took them only about ten minutes before pulling into the parking lot. Both walked into the store, passing by an elderly woman who was sitting outside puffing on a cigarette. Once they were a ways inside, Elladan leaned over and whispered into Melannen's ear.

"I've been scarred for life."

"What do you mean?" she asked, quietly.

He shuddered visibly, "That old woman back there . . . . . . when we passed . . . . she pinched my butt!" he whispered furiously.

Melannen raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh my." she paused to regain herself, "She probably thought you looked sexy in your bloomers." Elladan shoved her. "What was that for!"

He did not answer, instead he just walked off and seemed to disappear in the mazes of bookshelves. Melannen followed suit. After about an hour, Melannen went to find Elladan so that they could leave, he was sitting with his back to one of the tall shelves with a book in his hand, reading. She went over and sat down beside him.

"Time to go."

Elladan nodded, and both went to stand, but somehow their legs had gotten entangled, so both fell to the floor. "Ouch. Get off my groin!" Elladan said in a rather squeaky voice.

Though the humorousness of the situation vanished as soon as it had begun. "Get a room." a deep voice said behind them, Melannen whirled. Her heart was pounding, and her blood was racing, but when their eyes met there was no mistaking. From her rather akward position on the floor, she gazed up at him and almost immediately wanted to vomit, her stomach was going on a roller-coaster ride. A haunting feeling of deja vu came over her, the helplessness of being caught in the act of a great sin, but it wasn't just that, it was everything.

She could only think to say one thing, "It's not what it seems!"

"No, you're right, it's much worse."


	28. Fire and Ice

Legolas' gaze was unwavering, and held a malice that flickered dangerously, like smouldering ash about to suddenly burst into flame. His icy blue eyes met Melannen's with mocking contempt, though lovers they had been, the two could have grown no more apart. "Why is it that I always find you such . . . . interesting situations?" Legolas hissed, his voice was cold, painfully sharp, and laced with a deadly venom.

Melannen did not know what to say, she had always imagined that if they ever met again, he would have greeted her with open arms. She had never expected such a reaction, and his words sliced her heart. "Why such hatred? What have I done to derserve this?" she was unsure why she asked, because all three were well aware why.

Legolas' eyes flashed. "Why! Why? I waited for nearly a month at the Havens, hoping against all rationality that you would come. Hoping that you would come, and that all of the thoughts that had kept me from despair were not wholely in vain!" he sounded furious. "It was not that you went to Glorfindel, or even your disloyalty, that angered me" his seemed to have calmed, and his voice was not as loud. "It was that, even when you knew that I had not died, you never seemed to care." the Prince's eyes were filled with such a sadness, a pain that could not be alleviated. "I loved you! Doesn't that mean anything?" Giving her one last glance, he turned and walked away.

Melannen shuddered and tried to keep from her emotions at bay, but tears soon leaked from her eyes. Elladan put his hand on her shoulder, "Melannen, do not blame yourself." she nodded half-heartedly before turning to face him.

She opened her mouth many times as if wanting to speak, but each time only a weak whimper emitted. She sniffed and hugged Elladan tightly, "What am I going to do?"

"For a start, get off the floor and go after him. It would be foolish to lose him _again_."

Wiping her eyes stubbornly, Melannen stood up and hurried after Legolas. She rushed out of the door and into the parking lot, the Prince was no where to be seen. _Where could he be?_ she thought to herself, glancing around. _He couldn't have vanished._ Kicking a small pebble she glared angrily at the sun, despite its burning brightness. Though suddenly she felt someone grab her arm roughly and haul her across the street. Had it been any other situation, Melannen would have immediately figured that it was Elladan, but the hand that was around her arm now had a grip like iron . . . . . and without even looking she knew it was anyone but Elladan. When she turned she found that, instead of Legolas, a large burly man she had never seen before. Before she could think, he shoved her into the back of a car and sped off.

Her head hit the door on the opposite side with a painful crack, _what_ was going on? She tried to find a way out, but the handles on the door had been sawed off and, even if she could have gotten out, the fall from the car at this speed would kill her.

Melannen was about to try and brake a window, but right before she did, she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against the back of her head. "I would not move if I were you . . . . . . Melannen." the voice was metallic and harsh, certainly not one of any Elf.


	29. All Shall Fade

Melannen held back a gasp of fear . . . . . . this stranger knew who she was. " I I'm not Melannen, or whatever, I'm Rachael." she lied quickly.

The man in the front seat turned around, he had evil, black eyes that had an insane flicker. "Don't play dumb with me." he said, twisting the gun around on her neck. He had large glasses which seemed to magnify the size of his eyes, "You see," he laughed, "I am one of the few who actually found out about your racethe Noldo, I am correct on that . . . . am I not?"

Melannen resisted the urge to spit on the man. "No, _yrch_, I am one of the Sindar." she growled, finding no need to deny her Elvish heritage any longer.

He paused, unsure of what to make of the situation. At the same time the man who had grabbed her turned aside and drove down a thin dirt road off the main highway. The car halted suddenly and the large animal of a man hauled her out of the car, despite her attempts to free herself. They drug her up a steep incline and then to a run-down building in the middle of a small clearing.

For the first time in a very long time, Melannen was afraid. Though the fear she felt was not just for herself, but for all of the Elves who still remained in Arda. Their discovery would lead to their deathsprobably execution by people like thisthe cold metal against their skulls, and then nothing. Melannen screamed, letting loose all of the anger and hatred that had built up over the past millennium. The sound echoed and the ground seemed to vibrate as it reverberated. She was rewarded by a painful slap across the mouth.

Melannen heard the sound of a gun going off, and braced herself for the impact, but none came. Her captor whirled and she saw two figures standing at the treeline.

Legolas held a gun, and she saw that the crazy man lay dead with a bullet wound in his head. Melannen was overcome with joy to see them, Elladan and Legolas.

The brute who held her suddenly removed his weapon from her and fired a single shot.

Elladan reeled backwards from the force of the bullet when it hit him in the chest. Melannen screamed and pulled free of the man, running towards her friend. She caught him in her arms before he hit the ground. Elladan smiled at her as blood ran from his wound at an alarming rate. She held her hand over his injury in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "Melannen . . . ." he struggled to take a breath. "Promise me something . . . " he coughed and blood sprayed everywhere. "That . . . . " but he never finished his sentence.

"NO!"

Another shot rang out, and the large man fell to the ground, dead. Melannen cradled Elladan in her lap, unable to hold back the sea of tears that welled forth. He was gone.

Elladan opened his eyes, but the stark whiteness that surrounded him was so different from the darkness that had enveloped him earlier that it hurt his eyes. Elladan tried to move, but found himself unable to. Struggling, he tried to free himself, but could not. Where was he?

"Elladan?" a voice said, but the Peredhil could not see anyone. A hand was laid gently on his shoulder and it turned him around. Elladan blinked and shook his head, making sure what he was seeing was real. It was, he noted with happiness.

"Elrohir?" he asked, with a wide smile.

The twins embraced, "Come, brother, they are waiting for you."

Following Elrohir into the mists, Elladan asked one question, "When are we going to eat?" they both laughed and seemed to vanish as they walked away.

Melannen trembled in horror, the life had seemed to slip away so suddenly from Elladan, even as she held him in her arms. Legolas walked over and knelt beside her, gently closing Elladan's unseeing eyes.

"_Rodyn tirath hi hir._" he said slowly in prayer. (The Valar will watch this Lord) Then, as if to Legolas' words, a strong breeze blew through the clearing and the lifeless form of Elladan seemed to disappear before their very eyes, as was the way with all of the Eldar. Melannen looked around, and to her, it seemed that in that moment the sun shone brightly again and there was laughter on the wind.

Author's note: I know that was very sad, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanx to all of you who review! I'm not sure how much I will be updating in the near future, 'cause in June I am going on a long trip across country, so dont worry if there is a long pause at that time. Also, my grandmother's cancer returned, and I'm not sure how much time I will have writing. On a lighter note, please review! it is very MUCH appreciated. Namarie.


	30. A Song of Love

Melannen sat down on the sofa, relieved to finally be home. She felt miserable, not only was her face red and puffy from crying, but she also had a splitting headache and was nauseous. She got up and paced the room for a while before going out onto the porch, where darkness had rapidly decended. The cool breeze helped Melannen's mind to clear, everything seemed to have passed so suddenly.

She did not bother to look up when a slight rustle of clothing betrayed Legolas' presence. Neither of them had spoken, but the tension between them was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife.

"Melannen, drink this." he said softly, handing her a steaming cup of warm tea. She nodded and took it, Melannen knew that he had probably put something in it to help her sleep, but she did not care. Sipping gingerly at the drink, she shivered as the wind increased and became suddenly cold, but within minutes she was fast asleep.

When Melannen awoke, it was still pitch black outside and surprisingly frigid. She could not help but smile when she realised that someone, she did not even need to guess who, had put a blanket over her. It was obvious that Legolas had left, because most of the lights had been turned out and there was no sign of him. _I wonder where he's staying?_ she asked herself, laughing at such an absurd notion that it might not have been a coincidence that they had met in the bookstore.

She was about to go to bed when a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her CD player was flashing in pause, bright green in the darkness. _That's odd, I thought I'd turned it off. I guess Elladan had used it . . . _she thought sadly. Melannen walked over and hit play, wondering what strange type of music the Halfelf had been listening to. A song blared to life, but she quickly realized that it had not been Elladan who had paused it.

_"If I could invent a time machine . . . . we were a rock, ready to roll, and there was fire down in our souls . . . . . . and we were in love . . . . I can still see you when I sleep . . . . when dreams were too young to die . . . . . . and all the whole world had to stand still and turn around us, 'cause that was the deal . . . . . and know how those nights went flowing like wine when I was all yours and you were all mine . . . . . and we were in love. . . . . I know it sounds crazy, but baby you're still the one . . . . so lets find a way to bring back the days when our hearts were forever young . . . . . we were in love . . . ."_

By the time the song had ended, Melannen noticed that silver tears were running down her face. Sniffing, she turned it off and lowered herself onto a chair. She tried to tell herself that it was over, but when she did there was still one part of her that could not let go.

Author's note: Another chapter! Personally, I think that was kinda mushy, but it wasn't really fluff, because Leggy wasn't there so . . . . well, whatever. The song_ 'We Were in Love' _is by Toby Keith, and those are really lines from the song, kinda weird how well they fit the story . . . . hehe. And THANKS again to ALL of my reviewers, reviews make me very happy :) I think there were a few spelling errors in there. . . . because my spellchecker isnt wanting to work right now.


	31. Shattered Dreams

Melannen sighed as she parked her car in the narrow space. It seemed like forever since the last time she had been here, even though it had been only two weeks earlier with Elladan. The beach was unusually calm, but there were very few people there, causing Melannen to wonder why. Probably work, she thought to herself after realizing that not everyone went to the beach on Tuesdays. She laughed, remembering her last visit, when Elladan had buried her completely with sand, and then left for about half an hour while she vainly tried to free herself. Those were the good days, excluding the days before she had first been separated from Legolas.

She wondered where he was, she had not seen him since the day before when Elladan had been killed. Melannen wondered why she was not surprised that he had not come back afterwards. Taking her thoughts back from the past, Melannen walked along the shore and realized that it was this same shore that she would one day set sail from, never to return. Leaving, though, was the easy way out of the prickly situation she had gotten herself into in the first place, and she had long since decided to get herself out.

The sun set crimson in the west, and the sky began to darken. Melannen knew that she should head back to her car and go home, but somehow the Sea calmed her, as it did all Elves. Slowly she began to sing to herself, in a tongue long since forgotten by mortal man. The Song of the Sea.

Though she was cut short when she felt a presence behind her. Melannen turned in fear, only to see a pair of azul eyes staring intently at her. No words were spoken, but so much was said when Legolas came and stood beside her. They walked along the beach for an immeasurable amount of time, neither of them speaking or making and sound as they walked. Finally, after seemingly forever, Legolas broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about what happed to Glorfindel." his voice was deep and still retained his strong Silvan accent.

She halted abruptly, "How do you know about Glorfindel?"

He smiled, the stars dancing the depths of his eyes, "I came with the reinforcements, too late though it had been. When I learned that he had a wife and child, I felt compelled to write them a letter with my sincere regret."

"Itit was you who wrote to me?" she said, surprised.

He nodded, "Yes, it was."

Now it was her turn to smile, "I had thought I recognized that horrid penmanship."

"How is Elros?" he asked, though when he saw the shadow cross her face, he needed no confirmation on what he already figured to be true. The news, though, still burned his heart. "Forgive me . . . ."

She whirled on him, "Stop asking for forgiveness!" she said angrily, though sadness was in her voice too. "You have done nothing wrong." she kicked the sand in frustration, and she silently battled against the tears which were at the point of pouring from her eyes. "Legolas, I'm so I didn't mean for for it to sound that. I'm not angryI just . . ."

Legolas took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Let me take you home, it's late." he said, leading her back towards where she had parked.

When they reached her house, Legolas seemed to have no problem finding the spare house key underneath the garden frog. At her puzzled look, he held it up and shook it, causing the key to jingle softly.

"Melannen, you are far too predictable." not knowing what he meant by that statement, she followed him inside.

After she was in bed, Melannen silently wondered if he would leave again after she had fallen asleep, and if he did, would she ever see him again?

When Melannen awoke she did not get up, but just lay there, staring at the ceiling remembering the times past. She could not help but smile inwardly when she remembered a particular incident with Elladan three weeks earlier. They had been stopped at a gas station to fuel up her car, it had been about eight at night. They had gone inside to pay, but the person who had been at the register had disappeared into the back room. Since there was nothing else to do, they wandered around looking for any type of snack that might be good, and Elladan had thought that they were alone. So he had proceeded in meowing, calling her name, and making other obscene noises from the other side of the building. Melannen had ignored him. Though, as she could still picture so clearly, a short, bony, old man with large glasses and white hair had been in one of the aisles between them, and had gone unnoticed by both. Elladan had gone as red as a beet when he stood up, asking, 'Who the hell's Melannen?' and the young Peredhil had scurried out of there so quickly that she had hardly believed her eyes. Of course, there had been nothing between them, other than Elladan's pathological flirting.

"""""""""

Elladan was bored, not a very good thing considering that there was absolutely nothing to do in the halls of Mandos. It reminded him of when old people got together to play bingo, no one did anything, but everyone thought that everything was going on. It drove him crazy. So, Mandos was not surprised when Elladan came up with a rather ingenius plan. An extremely scary, dangerous, and freakish plan, _But at least it gets him away so that I can have peace . . . _ the Vala thought to himself, and so he agreed.

""""""""

Melannen awoke and went out into the living room, and was surprised to find an Elvish prince sleeping on the couch. She studied him as he slept, and realized that she had forgotten how handsome he was. He still had his straight, light blonde hair, which had been trimmed neatly just a couple inches up from shoulder length. He was stretched out, his long legs sticking past the edge of the piece of furniture. His face was peaceful in sleep and she could not help but notice that a few of the scars from his battle with the wargs still remained. A small mark traced the upper edge of his left eye before cutting downward, though it was probably not visible when he had his eyes open, but now it seemed as if it was there only to blazon his days in battle. There was also matching scars from wolf fangs, two below his jaw and the matching pair just into his hairline on the opposite side. She remembered still the way he had looked when they had first been together, so young and wild, but that was only a shadow of the Legolas she saw now. Instead of a young Elf just come to his full title as Prince of Mirkwood, there was a wisened Lord who had seen the years pass by on the winds of time. Despite being thousands of years old, he looked only to be about thirty eight.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, having been aware of her staring for quite a while. She blushed crimson when she realized that he had been awake the entire time.

"Good morning, Melannen." he said, seeing her red face.

"Good morning."

They ate breakfast, neither talking much and neither particularly enjoying the other's company. After eating, Melannen and Legolas went out onto the front porch. Though to their surprise they found they had a visitor.

A small, grey puppy of mixed breed was snuffling through the garden. It had one pricked ear that stood up and the other was lopped over sideways. It jumped back when it realized that the two Elves were watching it. It had large silver eyes, a bright red, lolling tongue, and appeared most ridiculous with its oversized puppy-paws and thickly furred tail curled over its back. It barked shrilly at them, even though its tail was wagging back and forth, giving away its friendly nature.

Legolas knelt down and clicked his tongue. The pup immediately reacted to his kindness by walking up to him and licking his face. Legolas laughed and pushed it away, wiping the drool from his face and brushing the dirt from his pants. The Elf started talking nonsense to the dog in a strange voice reserved only for those of that species.

"Oh, look at you, you're so cute! I know you are, I know! Isn't it funny! You're so funny, look at you!" he said, sounding immensly stupid. Though it got the desired effect, and the pup wiggled and squirmed in delight at the sound of his voice. Then he looked up at Melannen, who was laughing at the stern warrior who was talking gibberish with a dog on the ground.

"I see you have quite an admirer." she said, catching the dog's attention for the first time. It whined and trotted up to her, standing on its hind legs and stratching at her knees so that she would pick it up. Melannen did as it asked and ended up getting a faceful of wet, slobbery kisses. "Eewww! Your tongue just went up my nose!" she scolded playfully as it continued to bathe her face.

She found that he did not have a collar, and decided that he needed a home. "You're so bad! Now I feel responsible and like I have to keep you!" she laughed, looking over the dog's head at Legolas, who shrugged.

"I'm not going to potty train him, though." the Prince said, making two statements at once. First, that Melannen got the duty of teaching her new dog to do his business outside, and second, and most importantly, that Legolas was planning to stay.

Melannen pulled into the driveway, it was late at night and she had just gotten back from a tip to the store. She noticed that there was a strange car in the garage, it certainly was not Legolas'. Grabbing her few bags of merchandise, she went into the house. Elladan (the dog who she had adopted) sat at the door, waiting for her. He whined nervously when she walked in. Melannen set down her bags and rubbed the now very large dog's ears.

"What's the matter, boy?" she asked, looking around, knowing that the dog's senses were much more alert to danger than her own. He whined again and rubbed up against her leg before dashing down the hall towards Legolas' bedroom.

She followed slowly, and found the grey dog sitting mournfully beside the door into the Prince's room. He pawed at it and then looked at her again with almost human eyes. She opened the door, hesitantly.

When she looked inside, she did not really know how to react. Legolas lay there, with nothing covering him but a thin sheet, and a woman with dark curls beside him. Melannen took a step backwards, and the pain in her heart was so great that she felt like she could not stand. She stumbled backwards out into the hall and made her way into her own room, with tears flowing down her face. She heard Elladan growl menacingly at the intruder. The sounds of a heated arguement floated down from the other room, and then the slamming of a door and the start of a car engine. Elladan chased the car until it was well off the property.

Melannen wondered as she sat there, if this was how Legolas felt upon finding her with Glorfindel. Without much thought, she knew that it was probably just the same. New tears welled up in her eyes, now realizing for herself how much pain she had caused him, and how much pain he was causing her.

Author's note: that chapter was slightly longer than the previous ones. I just want to clear it up that there was no romantic relationship between Melannen and Elladan, they were just best friends. Also, if you haven't already guessed, Elladan was reincarnated as the dog.


	32. Hell's Fire

Elves do not deal well with betrayal, and Melannen was no exception. Within fifteen minutes she had packed everything she needed and left with her dog, not giving Legolas even the time to explain himself. That was, if either of them felt an explanation was needed. She did not really know where she was headed, driving down the interstate with only twenty dollars and half a tank of gas. It was not that she was surprised, or even angry, but whatever it was, Melannen did not like it. Elladan sat in the passenger's seat, his black nose rubbing against the window. Occassionally he would whine impatiently, but for the most part shared her silence.

Melannen recalled an old friend who lived just across the state border, by now the woman probably had grandchildren and would wonder greatly at Melannen's agelessness but at least it was a place where she might find peace. She had stayed there once before, nearly five years prior to her first meeting Elladan at the cafe.

She drove long into the night, until an uncharacteristic drowsiness came over her and she was forced to pull into a parking lot. She layed down in the backseat, trying to think things over. Though her musings were not long lived, because as soon as she had settled down into a comfortable position, Elladan climbed over the seats and curled up in a smoky-colored ball beside her. The dog yawned and got up, trying to get more comfortable, then deciding that it would be better between his master and the seat, he wormed his way between the two before stretching out his four long legs. The act nearly pushed Melannen off, and she had to cling to the sides of the seat in order to stay there.

"Dog! You're almost as bad as your namesake!" she grunted, pushing him over. Had she been looking at his face, Melannen would have seen that his lips curled up in an almost snarl, yet not so, because he was grinning. The dog yelped when her hand caught an bit of his fur. "Well, move over then! Fatso!"

After nearly five minutes of bickering, the two came to a very unsatesfactory compromise. Elladan was on his back, pressed between the seat and Melannen, while Melannen was half on the seat, half off.

The next day they woke up early and covered the remaining distance within a few hours. When they arrived at her friend's house, Melannen put her dog on a leash and went up to the front door.

When she knocked, her friend, Maggie (short for Margaret), opened it. The lady had grown older, and more than slightly wider. Her grey hair and bright brown eyes made her seem like the stereotype grandmother. Melannen would not have been surprised if she had a checkered apron in a closet somewhere. Maggie was short and tubby and had a wide smile.

"Rachael?" she asked, barely recognising her old friend.

Melannen nodded. "Hi, Maggie!"

The two embraced, "Good gracious, girl, the years have been better to you than me!" the woman said, clapping Melannen on the back, not able to hide her amazement at Melannen's immortality. "How are you?"

Melannen shrugged, "Alright I guess."

"Well, I know you, if you were 'alright' then you would not be here. Last time you came, you were weeping over some guy, what is it now?"

Melannen smiled at her good-natured scolding, "Same reason." Little did Maggie now how similar. "I was hoping I could stay here until I was back on my feet."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "You mean, until Mr. Wonderful comes and gets you?"

"No!"

"I know one thing, whatever it is that you are looking for isn't outside, come on in." she glanced suspicously at Elladan, "He won't bother my cats now will he?"

Melannen shook her head, "He literally thinks he is one. I think he's bilingual, to tell you the truth." she said, rubbing the dog's ears. They both laughed and went inside.

It had been nearly two weeks that she had stayed with Maggie, and Melannen felt no better, only worse. She held the small blade against her wrist, sliding the sharp edge over her skin, debating on whether to cut it or not.

Elladan was locked outside in the back yard, raising holy hell. The large animal was throwing himself against the doors, and clawing at any space he could fit his paws. Maggie, though, followed Melannen's orders to keep him out, no matter how psychopathic the dog acted. Though the old lady was seriously beginning to wonder if she should call animal control.

Legolas turned in his sleep, a horrid threat had been growing on his mind since Melannen had left, though tonight it was raging like fire. He could not place a finger on what feeling it was exactly, but it was the worst thing he had ever imagined. It was like seeing Morgoth return, all of his kin slain, and Valinor burned all at once. He got up and paced nervously, unable to even sit down for a minute in order to calm his thoughts. The nagging pull in the back of his subconsiousness was driving him insane. Again. Though this time, it was even worse, it was not fear or hate or sadness, but something like all of them rolled together and multiplied by ten thousand.

Finally, he got in his car and left. Legolas had no idea where he was headed, and to be plain, he did not even care. Something was calling him.


	33. From this Moment

The sound of screeching tires filled the air as Legolas slammed on the breaks of his car, seconds before it would have been smashed by an oncoming truck. He numbly fingered with the controls on the console, trying to do anything to calm himself down. The radio blared to life, only making things worse.

_From this moment life has begun. . . . ._

He flew around a blind corner, his tires trying in vain to catch on the slick road.

_From this moment you are the one . . . ._

The side of the car scraped against the guard rail, the only thing that kept him from falling to the dark, watery abyss below the bridge.

_Right beside you is where I belong . . . ._

He was blinded by the headlights, and unable to stop in time.

_And for your love I'd give my last breath, from this moment on. . . . ._

The semi hurled his small car sideways, throwing it into a spinning motion.

_You and I will never be apart . . . ._

The force was to strong, and upon contacting the guard rail, Legolas felt himself rocketed forward as his car flew off.

_My dreams came true because of you. . . ._

The dark oblivion of nothingness reached out to him, a welcome reprieve.

_From this moment as long as I live, I will love you. . . ._

He fought to keep consciousness, but it felt like his mind was swimming in glue.

_You're the reason I believe in love . . . . ._

He felt reality slipping from his grasp, and blood trickling down his forehead.

_There is nothing I wouldn't give . . . . ._

He was barely able to feel the frigid water as it engulfed him.

_From this moment on. . . . ._

The old widow scowled as she opened the door to see what had so suddenly quieted the maniac dog. It was dark outside and she could hardly see anything. She whistled and called for him, but she got no response. Margaret grabbed a broom, just in case, before stepping out of the door. She gasped in fear when she turned the corner, instead of dog there was a boy, but not so. He was young with dark brown hair and wore silver robes that shimmered in the dark. Though it was not that which scared her, it was his eyes, they were unfathomable depths of silver which blended both the world of the living and that of the Valar beyond.

She gripped the broom tightly, as she faced him. With a powerful swing she tried to hit the stranger. Though he just ducked and dashed behind her, without a word. She screamed and ran for the phone, but when she saw him break down Rachael's door, Maggie raced after him, knowing that she had to be absolutely crazy to do what she was about to. Armed with a broom and grim determination, she followed him.

Maggie went into the bedroom and screamed, there was blood on the bed, it had soaked through the sheets. He had killed her. The dark stranger, looked at her with grief in his eyes.

"Go." he said, with such power that she felt herself backing away, before dropping her broom and going to get the phone and call the police.

Melannen smiled to herself, it was over. At last. She laughed aloud, _Why did Legolas ever choose to leave?_ Though now, he was only a fading memory, pleasant, but fading all the same. Suddenly she felt herself ripped downward, an iron hand was pulling her back. The closer she felt herself to being alive, the weaker it became, but it was still too strong.

The pain returned, full force, and her vision slowly returned. She found herself laying on her back, in Maggie's spare bedroom. The cold grip, though, did not leave her. She looked down to see what it was. Elladan sat as if sleeping with his back to the bed, but his hand was gripping her wrist where she had cut it. Melannen sat up quickly, and his arm fell limp.

She wanted to scream, but no sound emitted. He was gone, he had given his life for her, and all she could do was sit there in stricken silence.

Author's note: Hello! I thought since most people liked the song thing last time, that i'd do it again. please review!


	34. The Stranger at the Door

Sorry if that last chapter was kinda confusing. What happened was Legolas got in a car crash (that was pretty easy to tell) and that when Melannen killed herself Elladan was allowed to come back as an Elf just so that he could revive her, but the problem was that he would have to die in order to do so. Sorry, that probably did not help much. I'll try to keep the next chapters from being so confuzzling. Oh yeah, and the song _From This Moment _is by Shania Twain. I did change the summary and title if anyone was wondering. I thought ORCS was a bit . . . . just not a very good title. Enough blabbing, to the story.

Legolas drug himself out of the water and onto the muddy bank, his clothes were soaked and it took all of his strength just to lift himself from the river. His vision was blurred and his head throbbed painfully from the impact. The Prince collapsed onto the soft ground, and just lay there, trying to catch his breath. He coughed and vomited, expelling all of the water he had consumed. Blue lights flashed brightly above him and hurt his eyes. Ambulances and police cars lined the bridge, their sirens seeming unusually harsh. He struggled to stand, but could only make it to the kneeling position before a wave of excruciating pain knocked him back down.

Gripping a small sapling which he had fallen beside, Legolas pulled himself up to the standing position. He staggered forward for a few steps and had to grab another tree so that he would not fall. His left arm hung useless beside him, he guessed that it had been broken. Legolas grimaced in pain when he tried to move it. He limped forward, grasping at everything for support. The Prince leaned heavily against a tall oak, and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, only to be rewarded by the sight of his own blood. Strange, meaningless memories flooded into his mind. One was of the shirt Elladan had been wearing when he was killed, it said _It is a nice day today, I think I will surprise everyone and not take my medication._ The thought made him laugh, though the act was painful. Melannen had been wearing a matching one, except the saying was somewhat different. He figured Elladan had made her get it, _Wanted: meaningful overnight relationship. _

Legolas felt so awful, his actions had been impulsive and foolish, and he knew that now he would never get to make amends for them. He knew that he probably would never see Melannen again. The thought made his heart burn. He slowly continued on his way, each step being more painful than the last. Eventually he clambered back up onto the highway, and, walking along the side, slowly put miles behind him. The Elf had not the slightest clue where he was headed, he just knew he had to get there. And fast.

The night had grown old when suddenly the feeling of despair became too great and he could not continue. His knees buckled beneath him and he could not contain the cry of anguish that escaped his parted lips. He bowed his golden head in an attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to spill forth, but it was in vain. All hope was lost.

Melannen spent the next two hours explaining everything to Margaret, leaving out, of course, anything to do with Elves. The old lady was thoroughly shaken and completely mortified. _It is so terrible,_ Maggie thought to herself, _That such a handsome young man would so quickly die during a seizure after many years of dealing with the ailment._ She shrugged off the thought that perhaps Rachael was lying and that maybe was more than she seemed. _Ridiculous. _she reminded herself.

Maggie had always been a pious woman and someone to never judge another unfairly, so when she suddenly wanted to jump to hasty and baseless conclusions about 'Daniel,' she was more than slightly surprised at herself. Elladan, the dog, had always seemed so well behaved and had never strayed far from home, according to Rachael. Therefore, the old widow had no reason to discredit the source, but it seemed odd that on the same night he would go so crazy and dash out of the unlocked gate. _Very odd._ She also found it suspicious that a mere scrape could have caused all that blood. Though, as always, Maggie believed that her friend was telling the truth until proven otherwise. Melannen had convinced Margaret to stay in her room while authorities came and took the body away, but had she known about Elves, and half-elves, she would have known that nothing of the sort was necessary. Maggie certainly felt pity for Rachael, having lost a friend who she had known "forever."

The two women sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee and trying to place in order the day's events. They talked about this and that, mainly unimportant things. Where they went to school, first jobs, lovers, and anything else that came to mind. This is how they were when there were three sharp knocks on the front door. Maggie looked up at the clock, it was past midnight. More knocks split the air. Melannen stood up, and motioned for Maggie to stay where she was.

The Elf walked slowly to the door and opened it, gasping at what she saw. Legolas stood there, dripping wet and his white shirt stained with blood. There was a large gash on his forehead and he was bruised terribly all over. His left eye was nearly swollen shut.

"Legolas . . . . what happened?" she asked, rushing up to him. Before giving him time to answer she took his hand and led him into the house. "Maggie!"

The old woman, expecting trouble, rushed out. "What is it?" she asked, frightened. Upon seeing Legolas, she almost fainted.

"Maggie! Get some water boiling, and bring me the small black bag beside my bed, and a rag. Please hurry!" she pleaded, Maggie had gone to do as she was told within seconds.

When Melannen turned her attention back to Legolas, she found that he was just staring at her with a devilish smile. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing." he said, grinning wider.

"Do you want me to break your other arm as well?"

He raised an eyebrow at her threat, "For some reason I highly doubt you would do that." he said, saucy and annoyingly sure of himself, as usual. He winced as he shifted his position.

She exhaled loudly in frustration. "What happened?" she asked again.

"A car accident."

Suddenly another realization came upon her, "How did you find me?"

"I have a sixth sense."

"Legolas, stop it. Really, how did you find me?"

"I told you. Elvish intuition."

Maggie scurried over to them and handed Melannen what she had asked for. "Thank you, Maggie." She pulled a few dark leaves from the small leather pouch and put them in the hot water which she had placed on the ground beside the sofa where Legolas was laying on his side. After a minute or so, she doused the rag with the sweet smelling mixture and began to dab his wounds.

"Are you blushing?" he asked, and drew back when she hit an open sore.

"No. But not even you can say that everything is the same as the last time I had to do this."

"Are you talking about after my little scrape with Remnul or that incident at the lake?"

She threw the rag at him. "That was uncalled for." she was about to make another remark when he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her to him. When their lips met, Melannen tried to pull away but his embrace was strong and she found herself in a familiar situation. Doing something she thought was completely dishonorable, but knowing that nothing could keep her from not doing so. It bugged her a little, not that she was particularly thinking about it at that time.

Author's note: good. I got that over with. I have been fretting about messing that up for a very long time. whew. more to come, so please (as always) review!


	35. Tension, a proverb, and a cat?

Melannen pulled away slowly, half in shock and half in the fear that Maggie would see them. "Legolas . . . . don't." her heart was pounding so loud that she feared he could hear it. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Believe me, I've done enough of that to last many centuries." he paused and propped himself up on his elbow, "And I regret nothing more than what I've done to you."

Melannen sat down with her back resting on the sofa and drew her knees up to her chest. She sighed, "Legolas, I need to wrap your arm . . . I'll be right back." she got up and left the room.

She walked hurriedly to the bathroom and shut the door. Melannen hung her head over the sink, she felt sick. After composing herself, the elf looked through the medicine cabinet for anything she might use. She found a few antiseptics and a wrap that might be helpful, but not much else. When she went back out into the den, Legolas was sitting up flipping through the magazines on the coffee table.

He looked up when she reentered and smiled. When it came right down to it, Melannen knew that the years had changed the Prince very little, despite what it seemed. She sat down beside him and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. The wet, blood-stained garment had seen better days, as had its owner. Underneath he was bruised and battered so badly that Melannen wondered how he was still alive, much less conscious.

After nearly thirty minutes, Legolas' midriff was completely bandaged, his arm was in a sling, and there was a giant band-aid on his forehead. The Prince looked like something out of a horror movie. He looked down at himself and laughed.

"Were you intending for me to look like this?"

Melannen glared at him, "Maybe." she grabbed his shirt and went to put it in the laundry room, _Or, _she thought to herself, _In the garbage._

Suddenly Maggie reappeared, "Rachael?" Legolas cocked an eyebrow. "It's nearly one already, I was just wondering where," she motioned to Legolas, "He is going to sleep."

Melannen had been trying to avoid that very question, though now it looked like she had no choice but to answer. She knew the answer, of course, but the last thing she wanted to do was to state the obvious. "Since there is only one guest bedroom, I guess, he can sleep with me." she winced at the way she had said it, and knew that Legolas was getting silent joy out of her humiliation and would, without a doubt, mention it later. She glanced at Legolas and he nodded before getting up and hobbling down the hall. She poured herself another cup of hot coffee and followed him a few minutes later.

The room was dark and Melanen could hardly see Legolas in the dimness. She changed into a t-shirt and gym shorts before climbing in beside him. The elf lay rigid for what seemed like eternity, afraid that if she moved in any way, Legolas would wake up (that was, if he was asleep) and say something. Though, as she quickly found out, staying silent was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Why are you so tense?" he whispered.

She wanted to slap him, "I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!" she whispered furiously.

"You are."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I am not tense!" she rolled over to face him.

He leaned in close until he was only a couple of inches away, "Why are we whispering?"

"Fine! I won't whisper!" she yelled.

There was a timid voice at the door, "Rachael, are you alright? I thought I heard someone yelling."

Melannen was, for the first time, glad of the pitch blackness, because had Legolas seen her, he would have seen that her face was the color of a ripe tomato. "Everything's alright." she said.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sure."

Legolas tried to stifle his laughter. "Nice."

"Shut up."

"Fine, don't get so angry."

"I'm not angry!"

Legolas smiled, "Whatever."

Neither of them fell asleep, but there was no more conversation for a few minutes. Legolas finally broke the silence. "Do you ever wonder why fluid motions always create tension?"

"Legolas! Be quiet, I was asleep!" Melannen lied.

"No you weren't."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the elf." she said.

"And the cat, the proverb is about a cat."

"Do I look like I care?"

"I can't see you."

She rolled over so her back was to him, "Good night."

When Melannen awoke she recalled a strange dream about Legolas and a cat. _So unusual._ she wondered. She yawned and closed her eyes before burrowing back down underneath the covers. She smiled and ran her hand over her face when she felt something tickling it. Whatever it was did not go away. She lazily opened her eyes. Melannen jumped back in surprise, Legolas was laying beside her, his warm breath brushing her face ever so gently.

"Good morning, Melannen."

Hello! Another chapter. Those were some very very very strange arguments they had. But I felt like I had to put them in. I don't know why. Im so happy, I FINALLY got my ears pierced! yay! aside from that . . . . not much else. I'm looking forward to the 8th grade graduation, though! well. please review!


	36. Widow's Garden

Widow's Garden

Melannen had been thinking a lot about the past lately, a lot more than she would have liked to admit. It was just the look in his eyes when he had told her that things had changed, and would never be the same, that kept her awake until the first hours of the morning. Margaret had been more than slightly surprised at Legolas' unexpected arrival, now nearly four days ago. It did not take long, though, before they were fast friends. He often limped out to her small garden and helped the elderly woman pull weeds, allowing her rheumatic hands to rest some. Each time she would bicker with him that it was all doing more harm than good. He gave her a companion and someone to talk to when Melannen was away, something that had become increasingly more often now that Legolas had arrived.

For the most part, the Prince was doing as well as could be expected. Already, his minor cuts and scrapes were nearly healed, and the bruises were not nearly as noticeable. His fractured arm and ribs were still the source of most of his pain, but it was hard to tell that he was suffering, mainly due to his unfailing sense of humor.

Maggie and Legolas sat on the porch, looking out at the backyard. His crutches were propped up against his chair. The widow's garden was in full bloom, flowers of ever color shone in the late afternoon. A warm, summer breeze blew steadily from the east and was refreshing to both.

"How long have you known Rachael?" Maggie asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

Legolas started, after a short pause he spoke. "Forever."

Maggie smiled, "Son, I'm old, forever isn't really that long."

_If only she knew._ He thought to himself. "Mag, believe me, it's been a long, long time."

The old lady sighed, "Nick, you have been keeping me in the dark about something, and so has Rachael. I'd like to know what."

Legolas looked at her. "Alright." Then he told her everything, not omitting a single detail. He watched as her expression changed from surprise, to horror, and to grief. The concept of Elves was something she had quite a bit of trouble grasping. Immortal? Impossible, right? At least, that was what she had thought her entire life. Until now. Every now and then, she would stop him and ask a question or confirm a detail. As he spoke, Margaret could see no lie in his eyes, then again, she was not quite sure what she saw in those deep, reflective pools. It took nearly an hour for him to tell the entire story.

Maggie slapped her knees, "Well, you are either quite inventive or something that even a child's dreams could not bring to life."

"Which do you believe?"

"I don't think you're lying, whatever the case."

Legolas smiled, "That's comforting."

There was one question, though, that she still had not gotten answered. "What happened to your son?"

The Elf bit his lip, "He was killed in a car accident about a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he grabbed his crutches and went inside.

Melannen returned later that evening. Her clothes reeked of smoke and her breath of alcohol. Legolas and Maggie were watching TV when she arrived. They looked up when she staggered in, and the look of disapproval on Legolas' face made Maggie want to hide. He stood up and limped over to her. He grabbed her arm, none too gently, and pulled her into the back bedroom before slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he nearly shouted, releasing her arm from his powerful grasp.

"Why should you care? You've never cared about me before."

Her words were like daggers to his heart. "Melannen– how can you not see what is right in front of you?"

"I see you, isn't that good enough?" she said, "Or should I see that you left me every time I needed you most? Or that you let our son die?"

He took a step backward, "You actually believe that I could have prevented that, had I even known it was going to happen?"

"You have no reason to care about me or Elros!" She said, her voice laden with emotion.

"I love you, isn't that good enough?"

"You don't know what love is!"

"If love isn't what I think it is, then what is it?"

"It's what I thought we had, but I was wrong." Melannen got up and left the room, leaving Legolas to ponder what she had said.

Author's note: I had to reload my computer and put all of my documents on a disc, but the stupid thing is all screwed up now (more than before) so I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming, but I don't have access to the internet on my computer now :( but I can use others. Like I'm doing right now. Please, please, please review! All the reviews make me HAPPY! And compel me to write! I'm glad all of you like the last chappie!


	37. The Meaning of Forever

The Meaning of Forever

Melannen lay awake that night, unable to sleep. The darkness which surrounded her was stifling. She could hear the wind as it blew through the trees outside, howling melancholically, and Legolas' even breathing beside her. The last seven days had gone by in a flash, five of which had been spent in silence. Legolas had refused to speak to her, and Maggie was in a pondering muteness.

All the things that she had been so sure about in the past suddenly became startlingly clear, and she realized that perhaps she had not been so right as she had thought. All of the possibilities came to mind, alternative paths that she could have taken, things she could have done. Though of all the things she had done, only one truly bothered her. That was, her short little jaunt with Legolas. Not because it was particularly unenjoyable, or that she regretted it, but because no matter how hard she thought, Melannen could not think of any reason why she should have done anything different than what she did.

Though slowly sleep overcame her and all her troubles became dormant until the morning.

"_Cormamin indua ele le, meleth nin." My heart sings to see you, my love He kissed her forehead lightly before tilting her head to look at him. "Melannen, nalye vanima." Melannen, you are beautiful_

"_Hantanyel, ernil nin." Thank you, my prince_

"_Melinyel." He said. I love you_

"_Ve melan le." As I love you_

_Legolas smiled and laughed, a wonderful sound, like a bright dawn after a night of despair. "Ore nin denelye, amanril." You have taken my heart, blessed brillance_

"_Im?" she asked, suprised. I?_

"_Tancave, el." Yes, you_

"_Caitalye?" Do you lie?_

"_Er ar elye." Only beside you_

"_Nalye ar estel." She said. You are hopeless_

"_Im? I_

"_Tancave!" Yes She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly._

"_Ar el, i hiril oreo nin, sinome! Quaresse nin!" And you, the woman of my heart, here! In my hands!_

"_Tancave, sinome nan." Yes, here I am_

"_Melannen, naimet ve er, iluve yeni." Melannen, may we be as one forever_

_She rested her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. "Tancave, iluve yeni." Yes, forever_

The memories were bittersweet, though even as she remembered, darker thoughts invaded.

_Legolas' eyes were filled with wrath, "Tiralye lalaithan?" Do you see me laughing_

"_Legolas . . . . merin quete." Legolas, I wish to speak_

"_La! Tiralye im? Lalaith nan?" No! Do you see me? Am I laughing?_

_She shook her head, "Legolas, tulelye?" Legolas, why have you come?_

"_Ion nin tiran! Ar el!" To see my son! And you!_

"_Nan ar Glorfindel, u-lye. U-tiralye hi?" She said, touching Glorfindel's arm sofly. "Kelmet, meleva met na quelle." She sighed, "Nayes firn." I am beside Glorfindel, not you. Can you not see this? We are gone, our love is fading. It is dead_

"_Nan i atar ioneva el!" I am the father of your son!_

"_Glorfindel na ve i atar_ _si_. _U-nelye sinome! Nelye eth_,_ ranelye!" Glorfindel is as the father now. You were not here! You were out, wandering!_

_Legolas' eyes flashed, "Nen mando esse! Mi nari Morannaneva!" I was in prison! In the fires of Morannon!_

"_U-tulelye!" You did not come!_

_He shook his head, "Namarie, meleth nin, iluve yeni." Goodbye, my love, forever_

"_Legolas!"_

_He lept upon his horse and road off, towards the Grey Havens, and then to the Sea._

_Still, though, she could hear his voice, calling her._

Melannen awoke with a start, Legolas was leaning over her, he appeared worried. It was still dark, but he had dimmed the lights to a soft glow.

"Melannen, are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep."

She shook herself, ridding her mind of the dreams. Yet they had not been dreams, but memories. Ones that she was not keen on thinking of again. "I am fine, Legolas." He gave her a dubious look. "Really I am."

He smiled, but did not say anything, instead reached over her and turned off the lights. They lay there in an awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something. After what seemed like forever, he laughed.

"Goodnight." he leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. It was a very clumsy kiss, noses bumping and faces turning bright red.

After a few minutes, Melannen burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"You're such a pathetic kisser!"

"I beg your pardon, but I do believe I am quite skilled."

His remark just made her laugh harder. "Who did you learn that one from? Erestor?"

Legolas snorted defiantly, "First, I never lived in Rivendell, and second Erestor preferred other men . . . . ."

"You know this how?"

"You are disgusting!"

"I wonder who I learned that from?"

He feigned shock, "Remnul, perhaps?"

"Legolas . . . that wasn't funny." the humorousness of the situation faded at the tone of her voice.

"_Ani apsene._" forgive me

"It's alright." she smiled wickedly. "But you are still an awful kisser."

Legolas groaned, he just could not let her get away with that. Something else, maybe he could condone it, but not that. "Go to sleep." He said, knowing it was in vain, she was having far too much fun taunting him.

"So you admit it?"

"No, I never said that."

"You may not have said it, but just because you didn't, doesn't mean it's not true."

"Do you find annoying me amusing?" he mumbled, rolling away from her. "Just for the record, I am a very good kisser!"

"Prove it."

Legolas could not help but cough. "Look who's flirting now."

Melannen did not have a planned comeback for that. Not for a few seconds at least. "You still haven't proven it."

Legolas glanced up at the clock on the dresser, 2:13 shone brightly in the dark. "It's late, go to sleep, in the name of Iluvatar!"

"Prove it."

Legolas growled, he was about to slap some sense into her when another idea came to mind. In one swift movement he had covered the small space between them, and kissed her deeply.

Legolas pulled away, and gently freed his hands from her hair. He avoided eye contact, in fear of what he would see. The Prince lay back down, wondering why in the world he had just done what he had.

"Legolas . . . ." she whispered after a while.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" he asked bluntly.

"What would have happened had things been different."

Legolas rolled back over to face her. "Between us . . . .?" it was more a statement than a question.

"I guess."

He propped himself up on his elbow and studied her, his eyes shining in the shadows. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Do ever think about what your life would have been like without me screwing it up?"

Legolas reached over and ran his fingers threw her silken hair. "That would be too terrible to contemplate."

Melannen was a little taken aback by his response. She reached up and grabbed his hand, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand. _"Melinyel, Melannen."_ I love you, Melannen Legolas drew her up close to him. "I always have."

Melannen lay in the warmth of his embrace, relaxed in his strong arms. More nervous than she had ever been, but relaxed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Melannen exhaled slowly, afraid the aura of the moment would be shattered. She lay in the curve of his body, their arms entwined.

"_Ar melan el._" And I love you she whispered softly, praying that the moment was not a dream and that she would not wake up in the morning only to be alone again.

He brushed her hair back and gently kissed her neck. She faced him and for the first time in a very long time, neither was thinking about the past, only the present.

Elladan put his arm around the young, blonde elleth who he sat beside. Elrohir was next to him, holding hands with a darker haired elven maiden.

"Legolas and Melannen don't know we're watching them, do they?" Elladan inquired as if it were a perfectly normal thing to ask.

Elrohir stared at his older twin as if he were mad. "No, not that I'm aware of . . . ."

"And they don't know that I have a video camera, do they?" Elladan glanced at his brother and smiled mischievously.

Elrohir faced his twin. "A video camera!" He looked at his brother, a look of complete bewilderment in his eyes, but reluctantly grinned. "You are wicked."

"Perhaps." He chuckled and turned the camera on.

Legolas shed his shirt and quickly helped Melannen remove her own, an ardent fire burning in his eyes. His fervent kisses took her breath away as the flames licked higher with each touch. They made love like two stars burning in the night sky, with not a care in the world.

Glorfindel set his goblet on the table with a slight thud. He glanced over Cirdan's shoulder and shook his head.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

The Shipwright turned in his seat and looked at the dark haired twins and their newest prizes. "For some reason I do believe we may not want to know."

The Balrog Slayer shook his head and got up, "I had better find out before Mandos does."

"I fear that will be to no avail, mellon. After all, he is the All-Knowing."

Glorfindel smirked, "I feel bad for him." Then he strode over to where the twins were.

Author's note: sorry that took a long time to post, but is is longer. I always wanted Elladan to get the last laugh.


	38. A Question Dealing with a Ring

Note:

**pghale6** (and everyone)- I'm glad you liked the Elvish. I got all of the little mushy sayings from well actually a friend got them for me. And also from (a great site if you havent already been there) Other than that I used a book by Ruth Noel about Quenya, Sindarin, Rohirric, the Black Speech, etc. Some of my conjugations might be wrong and many are guessed. Like _denelye_ was in there, _den _means to take, so I assumed that adding the ending for 'you' (like in most other elven verbs) would be 'you have taken' since it was denelye for past tense, not denalye like it would be had it been present tense. And for most of the things the translation was in not its literary meaning. Like, when he said 'forever' it was 'for all years', and when Melannen told Legolas he was hopeless, she actually said "Without hope you are." the sentence structures of elvish are complicated but fun to figure out. If you like elvish I would seriously say get the book (The Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth). It's worth its weight in mithril! has a lot of elvish which is usable today, like you wouldn't go up to a friend and say "My sword will shine with your's if you allow it", but on this sight you can learn things like "What is your name?" "May I have a glass of water?" "The meal is good." you know, things you might actually use other than in fanfics. Namarie!

Glorfindel shook his head as he walked over to where the twins sat, and he could not help but overhear things being said.

"Now that is just fu–." Elrohir spun around when he heard Glorfindel's approach. "–nee. Very funny." Elladan turned around, an innocent grin spreading from ear to ear.

_Hence the name the knights who say ni. _Glorfindel thought.

"We were looking for clovers in the grass." He said, smiling wider, and attempting to hide something underneath his cloak.

The Balrog Slayer was not convinced. "Give it here." he said, extending his hand.

"What?"

"Whatever you are hiding underneath your cloak."

"I hide nothing." the older twin said, with an affirming nod from his brother.

"We will see." the Balrog Slayer laughed with inner joy. The twins gulped, whenever he did that, things did not bode well for them. "Come, get off the ground." he said, offering Elladan a hand, which was accepted. In one rapid movement, the golden-haired Lord had gotten Elrond's son in a tight grasp at the wrists and was dragging him off.

"NOO!" The young peredhil squirmed and wiggled trying to get free of his captor's grasp. He tried to get his footing and counter his adversary, but Glorfindel was not only twice his size, he also had no trouble dragging him.

Elrohir winced when he heard a large spash and many screamed obscenities. "Shit!" Elladan yelped. "The water's cold! You are going to pay Glorfindel!" The Balrog Slayer came back wiping his hands on his tunic.

"Who's next?"

Elrohir took off running.

Legolas and Melannen had bid Margaret a fond adieu and were on their way back to Melannen's home. The old lady had made them a small loaf of fruitcake and sent them on their way. With only a little bit of advice, that was 'Watch were your going and not each other! I don't want to see your names in the obituaries tomorrow!' her words made them both laugh.

It was late and they still had many miles left to go. Legolas yawned and stopped the car at the red-light.

"Are you tired?" Melannen asked.

He accelerated, "I don't know about you, but I need more than 30 seconds of sleep each night." She laughed. "Melannen?"

"What is it, _meleth?_"

"Ah, nothing."

"Legolas."

He bit his lip, something he did not do often, making her wonder what exactly he was wanting to say. "It's just that . . . . . yeah." he shook his head. "Nothing."

She glared at him. "What is it?" her voice a good deal softer than her glance.

"It's crazy, it really is . . . and . . .uh, and unimportant." He said, his eyes not leaving the road ahead.

She sighed, "Forget I asked." _What's gotten into him?_ She asked herself. _He's been acting strange lately . . . ._

"_Melmenya," my love_ he began, only to stop again. "I have something very important to ask you." he placed his hand on top of hers, causing her heart to race. Was this real? Was this really happening? "How important, Legolas?"

"Beyond everything else. Ever since Elladan passed away I realized just how important it was." He paused. "Melannen . . . ."

"Yes . . . ."

"Where would you like to eat? I fell like onion rings."


	39. A Puddle and a Prophecy

Legolas held out his hand to Melannen, "Come on, I'm not going to let you fall." He sat on his bike, beckoning her to stand on the pegs.

"For some reason I don't trust you." She said, shaking her head.

"You're impossible!"

"Fine, if you insist." she said, grabbing his shoulders and hoisting herself up.

Before Melannen was able to even get a firm grip, they were flying down the hill. She heard Legolas laughing, more than likely at her. As they neared the bottom Melannen noticed the large puddle that covered a the path ahead.

"This bike has fenders, right?"

"Of course." He lied.

There was the sound of the tires slicing through the accumulated rainwater, followed by a very shrill scream. Not only had his bike not had fenders, but at their speed, the cold, brownish water had spewed all of the way up Melannen's back. "Legolas I'm going to kill you! This was one of my best shirts and now it's ruined!"

"What a pity." he said derisively, "Isn't it that tight white one? Too bad it didn't go down the front." Melannen smacked him. "What was that for?"

"You know well why, Prince Legolas."

"You sound like my mother." He laughed, "Why 'Prince' anyway? Last night I was God." the comment earned him another stinging slap.

Days passed, then months, and time crawled by. Before they knew it, two years had slipped away. Two wonderful years, but both of them knew it would not last forever, of course they might, but not wonderful. It is an transient thing, and never likes to visit for very long. While Misery, on the other hand, had its own plans of destroying everything they had accomplished.

Author's note- evil laugh


	40. Liv and die

Authors note: Matt . . . . ur a perv and have no right calling me one. And I have no interest in what you meant by that statement. What disturbs me more is the fact that first) you are what . . . . two years younger than me? And second) the only face you associate the name 'Melannen' with is me. Which means either a) you're gay or b) I turn you on. shudder that's all that needs to be said. Okay, that's enough . . . to the story!

"Legolas?" Melannen called up the stairs. There was no answer. She called again, but received the same response, complete silence. "Legolas!" She shouted out the back door, hoping that he had just not heard her. Though she was alone. Where he had gone in such a hurry without telling her a single thing, Melannen did not know. No note saying why, or when he would return. If he would return. Melannen was even unsure if he would ever come back. She had been unsure about many things within the last few days.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, wondering why she had even dared to trust him again. Melannen poured herself a cup of coffee and dumped about seven spoon-fulls of sugar into the steaming cup. Still, though, the drink seemed bitter and left a bad taste in her mouth. Just like the thought of Legolas.

The Elf jumped when the doorbell trilled shrilly. She got up and went to the front door. When Melannen opened it, she was surprised by what she saw. A young woman stood there, with dark brown hair and skin tight clothes.

"Where is that bastard? I know he's in there! Hiding!" She shouted over Melannen's shoulder. "I know your in there! Sometimes you have to have a little responsibility, ya know?

Melannen took a step backwards. "May I ask, who are you looking for?" _Then I'll tell you whether or not you can rip him to pieces._

"Who are you? His newest plaything? No doubt." Whoever she was, she was far too brash for Melannen's liking.

"A name, I need a name."

She flicked her hair, "Liv."

_Big help, 'Liv.'_ "Who are you looking for?" Melannen repeated.

"Orlando, where is he? Either he's nowhere to be found or two places at once!"

Melannen laughed, if only she had the slightest clue.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Not at all." Melannen was enjoying the little game with Elladan's mortal dalliance.

"Then why are you laughing? My hair was like frickin' green for like a week!" She hissed.

Melannen gasped. "Oh no! That's awful!"

"How dare you mock me?"

There was a laugh. "How dare she? She is so evil."

Both turned to see Legolas standing behind them in the doorway, an impish grin on his face. "Where were you?" Melannen asked.

"In the shower."

"Oh." Melannen cursed herself for being so stupid. And so supposing.

He smiled, "Were you worried, _meleth nin?_"

"_La._"

Liv smiled and licked her lips, making a loud and offensive smacking sound. "I'm glad I brought my library card, so I can check you out."

Legolas arched his eyebrows, before shaking his head. "Did Orli forget to mention me? Please, next time you see him, tell him" the Prince pretended to check his nails. "That he forgot his pink, fuzzy handcuffs and I will be keeping them hostage until he comes back." Legolas _tsk_ed and feigned talking to himself in an almost Gollum-like manor. "And the purple thong. But wait, what if he wanted me to have it, the sweetie. No, it was his favorite, I shouldn't keep it. But he wanted me to have it . . . . ugh." he faced Liv again. "Ask him if he wants his purple thong back too, you know, the one with little shiny jewels."

Melannen choked and Liv blanched to a shade of unearthly paleness.

Legolas saw that he was getting the desired effect by his little joke, so he went a step farther. "Oh, also tell him that," he sighed. "That– oh, I shouldn't be telling you this." he giggled, "Tell him that I had a wonderful time." Melannen shot him a sideways glance and Liv looked ready to throw up. "Oh, yeah, and if I forgot to mention, his—." Liv turned around and ran full speed towards her car before the sound of burning rubber was heard as she hastened away.

Melannen faced him. "What in the name of Iluvatar was that?"

"An idea."

"You mean a fantasy."

"No, I mean a way to get rid of little fire pants."

She pointed a finger in his direction, opening her mouth many times, but never starting a sentence. "You . . . you worry me."

"I know." he said with an impish grin.

Melannen cursed herself. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let this happen? Again. Someone would have thought she had learned her lesson, but no. Legolas had left two days earlier to 'clear up' some aspects of his 'former life.' Melannen was sure that if she knew what he had meant by the statement, she would have kicked him out. Though hadn't she had enough torture over the past two-thousand and sixteen years? What was it with her life that the Valar loved to ruin so much? At the time, though, only one question was paramount in her mind. . . . . . how was she going to tell Legolas? She had hit a wall on that one.


	41. Cheesecake BLESSED ILUVATAR!

YAY! I have been going crazy over the last who knows how long! I suddenly am very appreciative of my computer, having not being able to use any at all for what seemed like forever. The trip was awesome, but not being able to write except maybe (if I was lucky) for 30 min every few days made it seem like eternity. As you can tell, I get bored VERY easily, and 7hrs a day in a RV w/ nothing to do . . . . . not good. I feel bad for my dad though, he had to spend 3wks in a small space with 2 teenage girls (one of my friends came with me) and a menopausal woman. Okay, enough about my trip . . . .

Legolas smiled as he watched the blonde Elf-child running back and forth across the path ahead of him, chasing brightly colored butterflies. He stayed far enough behind her so that she felt like she was still leading him, but close enough to be at her side in an instant if any danger threatened. The sun was setting in the west, casting a warm light on the trees, which already were colored in reds and oranges for the autumn. Occasionally a leaf would drift down from the heights and settle lazily on the forest floor. A soft breeze blew from the south, ruffling his hair like an obnoxious lover. Legolas closed his sky-blue eyes and let the zephyr caress his face. Sighing contentedly, he opened his eyes, but Aerin was no where to be seen. He called out to her, but got no response. He looked around frantically, but she was no where in sight.

He raced through the trees calling out. Suddenly, he could descry the harsh cries of orcs mingled with the forests' many voices. Among them, he realized with horror, were the screams of his young daughter. Brandishing his twin knives, the Prince raced towards the sounds. He came suddenly to an open glade and saw the beasts retreating into the foliage on the other side. He sheathed the Noldorian blades, and grabbed his long bow, a gift from Lady Galadriel. Stretching the string taut, he let the arrow fly, though it went wide and missed the orc host all together. He ran after them, but the distance between him and the beasts that held his daughter kept growing.

"Ada!" He heard Aerin scream as the orcs' rough hands violated her small body. "Ada! Ada!"

Legolas awoke with a start, to see two misty blue orbs only inches from his face. "Ada?" Aerin asked cautiously, obviously surprised by her father's stunned face. Her sandy hair was tousled and stray wisps framed her elvish face. Legolas could not ignore the large white t-shirt she was wearing, its sleeves hanging past her elbows, and the bottom long enough to brush the floor when she stood.

The Prince glanced at the clock, it was only four in the morning. "Aerin, what. . . . ." he was cut short when she hopped off his stomach and yanked him out of the bed.

"Ada, come here I want to show you something." she said, proceeding to push, pull, and otherwise force him down the hall.

_What in Mordor?_ He may have been Quendi, but that did not mean he had not acquired mortals' terrible sleeping habits. "Why didn't you show your mother?" he asked, yawning.

Aerin laughed. "Naneth was sleeping."

Legolas moaned, "What do you think I was doing?" he mumbled under his breath.

She turned and glared at him sharply, she may have only barely come up to his waist, but it made him think immediately of Melannen when she was displeased. "You were dreaming."

Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Elleths._ He thought grimly. When he looked back up, Aerin was perched on the arm of the sofa, holding a large book of some kind in her arms. He was about to scold her for sitting there, but decided against it. It was too early for an argument.

Legolas sat down beside her and she promptly jumped into his lap. Opening, what he noticed was a photo album, she pointed at a picture. "Who's that, ada?" Even though she was only six, Aerin had an uncanny way of placing him in situations that caused him to squirm.

The Prince gulped. _How did she get that?_ He asked himself, quickly deciding he was not sure he truly wanted to know. Legolas was on thin ice, and he knew it. The Prince worded his next statement very delicately. "That," he put his hand over her's and pulled it off the old, colorless picture. "Is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris."

She thought it over for a few seconds, and nodded, but clearly unimpressed by his blunt description of the Elf Lord. She laughed at the aura that could be faintly seen shimmering around him in the picture. Then she flipped to another page. "Is that you?"

Once again, Legolas felt the ice cracking beneath him. "Aerin, that is your brother Elros."

"I have a brother?" she asked and he nodded. She looked for a long time at her father, and then back at the photograph. Biting her thumb, the young Elf-child stayed silent for several mor moments. "He looks a lot like you." She could be excruciatingly shrewd at times.

Legolas smiled, "Many people say that, _riel nin_." He sighed, for the truth was that he had hardly known his son, and only then under Glorfindel's sharp eyes.

"Where is he now, ada?"

"Elros . . . . . your brother, is dead." Legolas decided to keep it short, there was no need for her to grow up knowing the truth. The truth could be painful, no one knew that better than him. She gasped, even that small knowledge was hard for her to master. No one she knew had ever died before.

Her eyes scanned the other pictures on the page, while Legolas continued to muse. "_Cheesecake_?"

Legolas looked down and immediately snatched up the album. _VIRGIN EYES, ELLADAN! _He put the book on the highest shelf of a tall bookcase, far above her reach.

"Ada, who was the dark-haired Elf with naneth?"

"Lord Elladan Peredhil."

"Oh." she turned to see Melannen staring at them, smiling. She was just about to make herself a cup of water. Aerin skipped over and asked her something. There was the sound of breaking glass.

Author's note: thanks for waiting. As far as I know, Tolkien never really described Elves as parents, so I am kinda in uncharted territory here. Any suggestions, they are always welcome. :)


	42. A Shadow From the Past

Melannen slipped her hand into Legolas' as they walked down the path. A sheer precipice was to their left, dropping down to the gurgling river below. She thought back on the years gone by, and found it ironic that, even after so long, everything still seemed clear. Aerin was still blind about her parents' past, and for that Melannen was silently thankful. Who knows how an nine-year-old would act knowing that truth? Of course, there were the bits and pieces left behind by a mischievous peredhil, and those would one day fit together into a comprehensible history. How he did it, Melannen still did not know, but every now and then some odd piece to the puzzle would be found, normally startling its recipient so badly that there was no doubt who had left it. Elladan had certainly left a legacy, there was no doubt in that. Still she would see people, maybe even more now than when he was alive, wearing attire that brightly blazoned their undying love. Melannen could hardly stifle her laughter at times, especially when she would see a shirt stating something along the lines of 'There is only one Orlando Bloom." She thanked Iluvatar for the mortals only believing there was one of him. For into what madness would the world have descended had they known their love was indeed only one of the two?

Legolas glanced down at Melannen, who seemed to be in deep thought, and he wondered if she was thinking of the same things as he. The Prince had thought of Valinor often lately, considering going there and spending the rest of eternity in bliss. He knew that Melannen would agree to leave with him without a second thought, but he wanted Aerin to be able to see the rest of the world before leaving. He also wanted her to know the magnitude of the decision, to be fully aware that once she had left, there was no coming back. There were so many things in Arda that Valinor could surpass, but there was also the fact that they, like their builders, were mortal and would crumble and die. It was the idea that a day here would never be seen again, that never again would they walk on the same grass at the same moment. It was not so in Eldamar. There time was nonexistent, you could stay in that land and not know whether a day had passed, or a thousand years. For that reason, he delayed.

He looked up when the packed dirt turned to wooden planks beneath his feet, and the sound of the water was magnified in the fury of a waterfall. The Prince felt the cool droplets of moisture form on his skin. He gazed ahead and felt his heart suddenly rise into his throat. Aerin stood, precariously balanced, on the bridge's wooden railing. One wrong step and she would fall into the cascading waters, and into the sharp black rocks that rose like hungry teeth from the river below. He looked at Melannen, and it was obvious that she was feeling the same way.

"Aerin, get down from there!" he winced at the harshness of his own voice. "Please."

"Adar, I won't fall." to prove her point the young elleth jumped up and landed back on the thin board.

"_Riel,_ please."

With an exasperated sigh, she hopped down. "Adar, must you always worry? You're scared of everything." she put emphasis on the last word before continuing to skip down the path. More than likely to avoid the inevitable tongue-lashing from her mother.

They turned a corner in the trail, and saw a thin man sitting on a tree stump whittling at a small piece of wood. Aerin stopped abruptly and seemed to look him over from head to toe before making some decision.

"_Aiya, herinya. Ranen hae utuva le. Este nin na Caranar. Na este leva?"_ Welcome, my lady. I have wandered far to find you. My name is Caranar. What is your name? his voice was deceptively quiet and soft, but in his eyes was the look of a hardy, trained warrior. Aerin did not respond, she just stood there, staring at the stranger. Though he did not seem to notice. "_Agar leva na arat. Atar leva na i aran Taureva Laio."_ Your blood is royal. Your father is the king of Greenwood he spoke rapidly in Eldarin, receiving no response.

Legolas stepped forward. "Caranar, she is young still, do not trouble her with such things."

The silver-haired elf stared at him as if trying to figure him out. "_U-quenan quettar leva." _I do not speak your words. "_Quenan i lamber iar noreva metto."_ I speak the Old Tongue of our people._ "El na vanwa-yes ar eglalye nore metto."_ You have lost it and forsaken our people_ "Quenuvalye i lamber Eldareva._" Thou canst speak the tongues of the elves

Legolas shook his head. "_Caranar, quenan i lamber Eldareva."_ Caranar, I speak the tongues of the Elves.

"_Man na el?"_ Who are you? he asked warily, meeting Legolas gaze.

"Legolas."

He watched as emotions warred in Caranar's eyes, from joy to betrayal, to sadness and confusion. "You left us when we needed you most, when Mirkwood . . ._ lante_ fell and we had . . . . _u-mari an _no homes for . . . . they had burned. The people _utuve gurth _found death by _macil lhacho. _swords of leaping flame_" _

Legolas listened to his broken English with guilt. He had never been aware of the brutality by which his home had been destroyed.

Authors note: hope u like the chapter . . . . plz review!


	43. The Truth

For those who are wondering, you do know Caranar from previously in the story. He was the Elf who had informed Thranduil of his son's death at the beginning.

Caranar stopped and looked hard at Legolas, his silver eyes not missing a single detail as they passed over the Prince's face. "_I yeni ne blung_." (The years were heavy). He said at last, absentmindedly flicking back a stray lock of his silvery hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "_Namarie. Nailmet u-enquettar, Thranduilion_. _I nore quelle Valinoreva lina si i mornieva_" (Farewell. May it be that we shall not speak again, son of Thranduil. The fading people of valinor sing now of the darkness.) Then he stood, and, placing his clenched fist over his heart, bowed before vanishing into the trees beside the path.

"_Namarie, Caranar Tindomeldarion." _(Farewell, Caranar son of Elven Twilight) Legolas called after him, though Caranar showed no sign of hearing it. Thranduilion sighed defeatedly.

"Let's go." He said, spinning on his heel and walking back from where they had come. Melannen followed suit. Though Aerin stayed rooted to the spot, staring blankly at where Caranar had gone into the forest. Legolas looked back, "Aerin Lailassiel!"

His sharp voice seemed to shake her from her stupor and she hurried after them, casting occasional glances back over her shoulder.

"Adar?"

"What is it Aerin?"

"Caranar said you were —."

"Nevermind what he said." Legolas stated bluntly, picking up his pace.

"But he said —."

Melannen stepped forward. "_Lailassiel_, the Elf had gone mad in despair, what he said has no meaning."

The young elfling made to protest, but her mother silenced her with a sharp hand gesture. She walked behind them, staring at the ground and thinking hard about what the strange Elf had said, though she could make no sense from it.

John Hall wrung his hands nervously, stepping up to the door. How hard could it be? He asked himself. He glanced uneasily at the strangely carved knocker in front of him, relieved to see a more modern doorbell beside the door. He reached up to ring it, but the door opened before his hand even touched the small, rectangular button.

The man that looked down at him made his knees tremble. John swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the feeling that whoever, or whatever, it was that was standing there was not human.

"Who are you?" His voice was like soft thunder. John shuddered.

"I – I am – I am John Hall. Does Amy live here?" he stammered.

The man snickered. "Are you frightened?"

_Hell yes!_ John did not voice the thought aloud. "I was supposed to take Amy to the — uh." he gulped. When his friends had told him that they had found him a perfect match, he had not expected her family to be aliens. He could not complete the thought, because the tall blonde suddenly began cursing in so many languages, John would have blushed had he not been so damn scared.

Legolas tried to hold back another smirk, it did not seem all that long ago that the mortals would have been honored by his presence. "Go home, Earthling, or take me to your leader."

John paled until he looked like death. Then he ran. Legolas stepped back inside, only to see Aerin barreling down the stairs. She took one glance over his shoulder at the retreating mortal and growled at him. "Adar that wasn't funny!"

Legolas grinned. "Your . . . er, friend found it quite amusing." He took on a more serious tone. "Anyway, Aerin, I thought you knew well enough to stay out of the business of mortals."

"Oh, Adar, it was only a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun?" He asked softly. "Aerin, a bit of fun can lead to a whole lot of trouble."

His daughter glared at him, though Legolas did not budge. "You never took a risk in your entire life! You and naneth have had the perfect life, nothing ever went wrong! You don't understand what it feels like to be trapped when the world seems to be spinning out of control beneath your feet!" Aerin stopped ranting for a moment and looked up at her father. His face was an expressionless mask and his normally emotional eyes were unreadable. They had always bickered, so much that it had become almost part of her expected day. Though, despite what it seemed, he had never in her entire life been truly angry at her. Or anyone, for that matter. She suddenly realized that she had touched something that should not have been tampered with, that should have been left dormant. Aerin realized she had roused the sleeping beast inside of a normally even tempered Elf. She bit her tongue.

"Alright. You want to know the truth?" he purred, she nodded hesitantly. He smiled, but it was not her adar behind the feral eyes. Instead it was the King.

Author's note: It's been a while since I last updated, so here you go. For the second part of this chapter, Aerin is around fifteen or sixteen. (Or the elvish equivalent of) I just want to make it clear that Legolas would NEVER hurt his daughter, despite his little crazy mental thingy here at the end of the chapter. Reviews are MUCH appreciated (as always!), they tend to make my days remotely interesting :). I hope you liked it.


	44. A Gift and the Rules

Aerin sat in a stunned silence, staring across the living room at her father and mother. The tension in the room was palpable. She drummed her fingers on the low table in front of the sofa where she sat.

"Well that explains a lot." she grinned, trying to no avail to lighten the mood. Legolas got up and left the room, a wave of intense emotion washing over the two elleths as he passed. Melannen pretended to clean her nails. Aerin sighed, the small sound seeming extremely loud. Then she voiced the question that had been festering in her mind like an open wound. "Why is Adar so angry?"

Melannen looked up at her daughter. "He feels guilty."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Why?"

"Aerin."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." said Melannen. "Being the heir to the throne of Mirkwood never sat well with your father. He hated being doted on and treated differently than his friends, who belonged to many different realms and social classes. His guardians as a child, the aristocracy of Mirkwood, frowned upon this and often his closest friends were driven away."

"That's awful!"

"The High Prince of Greenwood the Great is a heavy title for anyone to bear, much less a child."

Aerin sat in silence for a few moments. "Is that why you want to go to Eldamar?"

"How did you know that we were even thinking about leaving?"

The young elleth squirmed in her seat. "I heard you talk about it sometimes."

"Ah." Melannen got up and was about to leave when Aerin asked another question that had been buried in the back of her mind for years, but now had come to the surface.

"Naneth?" Melannen turned, but before she could ask anymore, Legolas reentered. He carried a small wooden box that could fit in one hand.

He sat back down beside Melannen. "Thranduil told me to give you this before . . . . . everything happened, and for some reason I think now would be a good time."

Melannen gave him an inquisitive glance, but Legolas only shrugged, indicating he had no more of an idea of what was inside than she did.

She carefully opened the intricate package. Inside was something wrapped in a fine, blue velvet, she gently unfolded the cloth and gasped at what lay inside. Legolas tried to look over her shoulder, but Melannen jumped up and snapped the lid shut before he could see anything. Aggravated, he just watched her dash out of the room, a giddy smile spread across her face.

He looked up when she came back in a few minutes later. At first he didn't notice anything different until what she wore around her neck glittered in the light. Legolas had no idea why he had never seen it before, but the exquisite piece of ornamentation was breathtaking. It was made of pure mithril, the thin metal cast in the shape of slender leaves, their edges dipped in gold and their veins were of diamonds. When the light was caught in the choker, it seemed as though it came to life and twined itself around the neck of its wearer. Hanging from the front was a large blue, diamond in the shape of teardrop. It fit her perfectly.

"You look beautiful." was all he could say.

"Wow naneth." Said Aerin.

Melannen looked down at her feet. "You know what it is, don't you Legolas?"

"Yes."

Melannen rolled her eyes. "Your father presumed much."

Legolas nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"What is it?" asked Aerin.

Melannen smiled and turned to her daughter. "In the days before the Shadow and the Ring, it was custom for the father of the groom to give the bride a jewel upon a chain or collar, and the mother of the bride to give a similar gift to the groom."

"Oh." she laughed, causing both Legolas and Melannen to wonder what she had said that was so funny. "You kind of screwed the rules then, huh? Literally."

If looks could kill, then Aerin would have dropped dead on the spot.

Kinda weird chappie there, but I hope u like it! As you can tell Aerin has a twisted sense of humor. The stuff on elven wedding gifts is in Morgoths Ring if anyone wuz wondering. Uhh, well tell me what u think and review!


	45. Valinor and the Prince

Hello readers. This is the last chapter. Demons of the Heart has come to an end. I hope this ending is good. Uh, I will probably go back later and change some aspects of the story, such as the modern language. It seems to have bothered me as much as the reviewers. So that will be altered, but not the plot. I like my plot. Hehe. Only teeny-tiny changes will be made. If I ever get around to it. Here it goes. . . . .

Legolas looked around at the utter destruction that lay before him. Only one word could be used to describe it. Battleground. Wreckage was strewn everywhere, making just walking through perilous. A hundred of Mumakil riders would have made less ruin. Though this was what he had to pass through, he was given no choice.

He stepped forward hesitantly, wincing when something glass shattered under his foot, spilling a foul-smelling liquid. Something caught his eye, though Legolas decided he would rather not know to what purpose it was used. There were things there that he had never before imagined, and was glad he had not. With every step there was a loud crunch, reminding him sharply of his passing through the Paths of the Dead, so many years earlier.

"AERIN!"

There was no response. Only menacing quiet. He was only given one choice. He grabbed his daughter roughly by the ankles and drug her from the warm cocoon she had herself wrapped in. Ignoring the steady snaps and crunches under his feet, pulled her, screaming, into the bathroom before throwing her into a steady stream of icy water.

"_Ugluk u bangronk sha pushdug Adar-glob bubhosh skai!_" (Untranslatable)

"You're welcome."

She stepped out, dripping. She snatched the towel from his outstretched hand, growling something obscene in Orcish.

"_Nayes Anarya_." she grumbled.

"And we are going to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yes."

"How long will we stay there?" The question was innocent enough.

"Your mother and I do not plan on coming back." He said, the sentence carrying the weight of an executioner's axe.

It took a while for his words to set in. "You're leaving."

He nodded.

"Then I am going too."

He looked at her for a long time, "So be it."

The Sea was dead calm, and Aerin could no longer see the shore. The small boat they were in dipped slightly back and forth in the water. It was as if she were in limbo between the two worlds. If she went forward or backward, she would plummet into an unending abyss. She glanced at the compass by the wheel, its small hand was traveling around and around, never stopping. The same, she noticed, with her watch. Though the fact that it was still daylight comforted her. Though the sun was nowhere to be seen, only a steady glow from all directions.

"Aerin, can you see it?" Legolas asked, pointing out away into what seemed an unending sheet of silver glass.

She stared hard out across the water, but slowly the form of a tall peak rising from the water came into her view. "What is it?" she gasped, unable to hide her amazement.

"Tol Eressea."

The name meant nothing to her, nothing but a tale that she had heard as a child.

They continued on their course, never wavering, as the peak grew nearer and nearer. Though suddenly a deep fog enveloped them, making vision impossible. Even as the bow of the boat parted the mist, like curtain of stilled rain, islands appeared upon either side. Not close enough to see beyond the thin beach and thick trees behind, but not far enough away to be completely masked by the fog.

"Adar . . . ."

"The Enchanted Isles." he said, answering the question in her mind.

A legend, a myth, an old tale. Nothing had prepared her for this.

Aerin turned when she saw something in the corner of her eye, but nothing was there. Though she heard the phantom paddles dipping in and out of the water away beside them, shrouded in the haze. She shivered, everything had suddenly become cold, ice tipped the bow of boat, coating the rails. _Andave ya, nirnaeth arnoediad nalluvalyer_, a ghostly voice came from deep within the mist,_ Ar i Valar peluvar Valinor leo ar teluva el eth an u elye lom nainiero autuva i ered. I tie na pahta._

"What are they saying?"

Legolas looked around, his blue eyes trying to pierce the unearthly mist. "They speak of the Prophecy of the North — the Doom of the Noldor. How not even the echo of their lamentation should pass over the mountains. The way is shut."

Then the voices faded, becoming nothing more than a breeze that carried away the fog. Aerin gasped, before them spread a new ocean, with many sea birds dipping in and out of the waves. Not far off there was land, with a great peak rising from the water that was crowned by a star. She could see the piers thrusting out from their stony havens. The young Elf children splashing each other in the waves. _So, this is it._ She thought, _This is the end._

When, finally, they stepped off of the boat, a new weariness came upon them. Little did they know that nearly four days had passed in the land of ever mist. Immediately many Elves came to them. The children were inspecting their strange clothes, and pulling them towards the haven, while others draped them with sweet smelling flowers. Aerin had never felt so at home.

"Let me see him, I am going to kill him!" Laughter erupted as the short, stocky Dwarf shoved his way through the Eldar, stopping in front of Legolas. Pointing an accusing finger at the Elf, he started talking in his gruff voice. "You — you left me on that ship to come here with all of the blasted Elves!" Legolas fought to keep a straight face. "They need to learn more about Dwarven folk, here in Eldamar." Though, for all his criticism of the Elves, Gimli turned a surprising shade of red when a tall Elf woman kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So I see."

Gimli growled.

"Come, they are waiting." The same Elf who had Gimli so entranced said, leading them towards the stone buildings carved in the sides of the high cliff. "I am Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel."

"That explains a lot about the Dwarf." Legolas muttered.

Even as they were walking into the great chamber, a call from behind them made the three turn. "ATAR!"

Elros nearly knocked them down at his speed. Legolas embraced his son, who had not expected such a reaction from the grim warrior he remembered. Then he turned and smiled warmly at Aerin, his azure eyes shining.

Then he answered their unspoken question. "Mandos had tired of us and sent us back." By _us_ Legolas assumed he meant the twins and Glorfindel as well as himself.

"Aerin." He bowed slightly, kissing her hand lightly.

"So chivalric." She laughed.

"Of course." He grinned. "Come, they are waiting."

They followed, but after a few steps Legolas spoke. "Who?"

"The Valar."

Aerin suddenly felt light headed.

After the feasting and rejoicing Aerin wandered out onto one of the many balconies that overlooked the sea. She sighed, Valinor was everything she had expected, and much more. She had met many people she had only before dreamed of. Lord Elrond, Cirdan the Shipwright, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, the Valar. They all had welcomed her with open arms. The only people she had not met were the twins. _Thank Iluvatar_. She had heard enough stories about them to be glad of their absence. Elros seemed only a few years older, though she knew otherwise. He reminded her so much of Legolas it was surprising._ Same twisted sense of humor. _She thought dryly.

She startled when a hand wrapped around her neck and brushed away her hair, ever so gently. She felt her heart banging loudly in her chest.

"_Titta nat, man istanyel?" _A deep voice said behind her, his warm breath rushing over her like a wave of passion. Before she could answer, he spoke again. "_Man caril tyalien_?"

_Did he just ask what she _thought_ he just asked?_

She turned, his eyes were like two pools of molten silver, and she was helpless underneath his gaze. She was captured by his spell. "_Holmelya na ve lot, ar leva anto na ve lote_." She licked her lips, _he was bad!_ Was he trying to make her blush? If so, he had succeeded.

Aerin was already having trouble standing, what ever would she do if this god in front of her ever did anything more than just talk? He smelled of leather, pine, and sweat, creating a most distracting combination. She decided that Sin had a face, and she was looking at it.

"_Mibo im._"

Now _that _request she could not refuse.

Legolas looked around, Aerin had left the hall nearly half and hour earlier. He hoped she was not lost in the complex network of halls here. He shifted and leaned against one of the massive pillars, watching the merriment unfolding before him.

Someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Legolas turned around to see Elladan standing behind him, looking unusually smug. He was dressed a black leather jerkin, a finely tailored, white, silk shirt with billowing sleeves and tight cuffs, and, finally, tight black pants, which were also leather. His arms were crossed and he had a mischievous smile.

"Your daughter is quite charming."

"Don't even think about it."

He laughed. "Too late."

THE END!

Thanx to ALL of my reviewers! If you didnt get it, Elladan was the one seducing Aerin. I just HAD to put that in there. Yeah, that ending has been in my mind for a while. If you enjoyed this, Deja Vu is FINALLY being tended to, after about a year of abuse. Though I am completely changing that, I realized how much it sucked and, anyway, now I know whats gonna happen. :) Wow, I just realized that it took me about a year and two months to write this. If anyone was curious, I started this at summer camp after seventh grade (I remember writing it on a piece of funky green stationary :) lol) I hope u liked it! Personally, I cant believe I'm DONE! I have been working on it for so long it became like a part of my daily routine 'write orcs/DotH' Namarie, nuri nin! (Goodbye my friends)


End file.
